Love Repeats Itself
by Harumaki Aozora
Summary: Sasuke menghilang dan secara kebetulan bertemu lagi dengan Sakura, namun apa jadinya jika ternyata Sasuke telah kehilangan ingatannya? lalu bagaimana hubungan mereka selanjutnya ketika Sasuke meminta Sakura menikah denganya meskipun Sasuke tidak mencintai Sakura lagi? Apakah Sakura sanggup menahan cintanya yang sekarang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning: OOC, Typo (s), EYD masih terus belajar

Hujan yang mengguyur bumi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu membuat banyak orang terpaksa menghentikan aktifitasnya tidak terkecuali Haruno Sakura gadis yang sejak hujan turun tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat kesal, bukan tanpa alasan, dengan turunnya hujan menandakan bahwa Sakura harus menunda keinginannya untuk cepat pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang telah lelah karena padatnya aktifitas yang Sakura lakukan hari ini.

Sakura adalah seorang dokter muda di rumah sakit Konoha. Statusnya saat ini bukanlah sebagai dokter tetap melainkan hanya sebagai dokter magang yang artinya dia harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan citra baik untuk bisa menjadi dokter tetap di rumah sakit Konoha.

"Kau tidak pulang? Bukankah jam kerjamu sudah berakhir?" tanya sahabat seperjuangan Sakura – Yamanaka Ino sambil memberikan segelas kopi hangat. Tidak berniat menjawab Sakura hanya memberikan isyarat kepada Ino untuk melihat keadaan di luar jendela yang sejak tadi Sakura pandangi.

Melihat wajah Sakura yang muram membuat Ino sedikit tersenyum kasihan.

"Aku memiliki dua pilihan, yang pertama kau bisa menggunakan payung atau bahkan mobilku untuk pulang atau yang kedua kau bisa menggantikanku lembur malam ini," kata Ino santai sambil menyeruput kopi miliknya.

"Menggantikanmu lembur? Apa kau memiliki rencana lain hingga memberikanku pilihan itu?" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Sebetulnya malam ini aku akan bertemu lagi dengan Shikamaru-kun," jawab Ino dengan senyuman malu-malunya.

"Shikamaru-kun?" tanya Sakura memastikan dengan nada yang penuh keragu-raguan, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk malu-malu.

"Pria dari kencan buta yang kau datangi dua minggu lalu?" tanya sakura dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"Shuut! Kau ini berisik sekali sih! Memangnya apa salahnya dengan pria dari kencan buta? Dia tampan, baik dan juga dari keluarga terhormat."

Mendengar jawaban Ino membuat Sakura tersenyum geli karena tidak biasanya Ino memuji seorang pria yang seolah-olah menggambarkan bahwa Ino memang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kalau memang itu alasanmu maka aku akan menggantikanmu lembur malam ini!" seru Sakura yang langsung disambut dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajah Ino.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan" Ino segera memeluk Sakura dengan erat karena merasa sahabatnya itu benar-benar mengerti dirinya.

"Jika kau membutuhkan kencan buta aku akan membantumu," kata Ino seolah menawarkan Sakura untuk mengikuti jejaknya.

"Iie, Arigatou tawarannya, lagipula aku tidak sepertimu yang mendapatkan tekanan dari keluargamu untuk segera menikah," jawab Sakura santai

"Meskipun pada awalnya ini merupakan sebuah tekanan tapi jika pria yang dijodohkan melalui kencan buta oleh keluargaku adalah Shikamaru-kun, kurasa itu tidak akan pernah menjadi tekanan," kata Ino dengan penuh semangat

"Ya ya baiklah kau benar, cepatlah pergi sebelum aku mengubah fikiranku," ucap Sakura santai sambil menatap Ino serius seolah menandakan dia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Siap Captain!" seru Ino sambil mengangkat tangannya memberi hormat seperti seorang prajurit, setelah itu segera berlari membelakangi Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap punggung Ino dengan senyuman leganya karena akhirnya sahabatnya itu bisa menemukan pria yang cocok.

"Kau memang selalu beruntung dan semoga akan selalu beruntung Ino-chan," gumam Sakura sambil terus menatap Ino yang semakin menjauh dengan senyuman tulusnya.

Sakura memang tidak seberuntung Ino dalam menjalani hidupnya, meskipun mereka merupakan sahabat dekat, namun nasib mereka sangat jauh berbeda. Ino berasal dari keluarga yang kaya dengan keluarga yang sangat harmonis dan sangat peduli pada Ino, sedangkan Sakura entahlah lahir dari keluarga kaya ataupun miskin yang Sakura tau, Sakura merupakan anak yang ditinggalkan orang tuanya di panti asuhan.

Pada usia 12 tahun Sakura pernah diadopsi oleh pasangan suami istri yang kaya namun sayangnya takdir baik tidak berada dipihaknya kebahagiaan itu hanya bertahan sebentar, 3 tahun setelah Sakura diadopsi orang tua angkatnya mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa keduanya, setelah kematian kedua orang tua angkatnya Sakura harus mengalami perlakuan yang tidak menyenangkan dari Bibi angkatnya sehingga Sakura harus kembali berjuang sendiri untuk menjalani hidupnya.

* * *

Malam ini Sakura seolah tidak mendapatkan sedikit waktu untuk ngistirahatkan tubuhnya bagaimana tidak, hal ini dipicu dengan kondisi UGD yang sangat ramai dengan pasien-pasien baru, meskipun jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam namun masih banyak pasien yang berdatangan karena disebabkan oleh kecelakaan beruntun yang terjadi tidak jauh dari rumah sakit.

"Sakura Sensei ada pasien baru," panggil seorang perawat yang langsung ditanggapi oleh Sakura dengan berlari menghampiri pasien yang baru saja tiba itu.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat pasien yang berada dihadapannya itu bukan karena wajah dan tubuh pasien tersebut yang berlumuran darah, namun karena pasien tersebut merupakan orang yang sangat sakura kenal. "Sasuke" gumam Sakura masih dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Sakura Sensei" panggil seorang perawat yang langsung menyadarkan Sakura dari rasa kagetnya tersebut dan dengan segera Sakura mengambil tindakan untuk mengobati pasien yang Sakura panggil dengan sebutan Sasuke itu.

* * *

Kondisi UGD yang sudah terkendali membuat beberapa dokter dan perawat bisa sedikit beristirahat namun hal tersebut tidak berlaku untuk Sakura, Sakura menghampiri tempat dimana Sasuke terbaring. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih terpejam dengan fikiran yang sangat kacau.

Kenangan demi kenangan saat pertama kali bertemu Sasuke muncul begitu saja yang akhirnya membuat Sakura sedikit meneteskan air matanya.

"Kenapa pertemua kita selalu diawali dengan hal yang tidak menyenangkan?" gumam Sakura pelan sambil tetap menatap Sasuke

 **Flashback**

"Kurasa dia memang anak yang tidak diinginkan kau lihat saja bagaimana sangat berbedanya mereka."

"Wajahnya tapi sangat tampan loh!"

"Ck apa itu penting? Yang terpenting dia adalah aib bagi keluarganya, meskipun dari keluarga yang lebih kaya dari kita tapi apa gunanya kalau hanya menjadi aib yang ada malah membuat nama keluarga kita juga jelek!"

Sepanjang lorong sekolah hal itulah yang Sakura dengar meskipun Sakura tidak tau pasti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Hey Pink bodoh, apa kau siput huh? Disuruh membeli begitu saja lama sekali!" teriak seorang gadis yang sedang duduk-duduk bersama empat orang gadis lainnya. mendengar teriakan tersebut langsung membuat Sakura bereaksi dengan berlari menghampirinya dengan beberapa bento dan air mineral yang memenuhi tanganya.

"Gomen." ucap Sakura sembari memberikan bento dan air mineral yang memenuhi tangannya tersebut.

"Dengar ya! Kau itu seharusnya sudah tidak bersekolah disini karena status kita sudah berbeda, kau itu sekarang hanya orang miskin yang tidak berguna!" seru salah satu dari lima gadis yang sedang duduk tersebut.

"Masih untung orang tuaku memiliki rasa kasihan padamu dan membiarkanmu melanjutkan sekolahmu meskipun kita tidak memiliki hubungan keluarga, kau itu hanya anak angkat Ji-san ku saja jadi bersikaplah selayaknya, kau harus membalas budi kepadaku!" lanjut gadis tersebut.

Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalannya dan tidak berniat untuk mejawabnya. Semua itu Sakura lakukan untuk membuat posisinya tidak semakin sulit sebetulnya Sakura ingin sekali membalas mereka, tapi Sakura tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

"Pergi sana!" usir gadis tersebut.

Sakura berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah sambil menghembuskan nafas berat hal ini dilakukan Sakura untuk menghindari bullyan yang mungkin akan dilakukan murid-murid yang berada di sekolah elit ini, meskipun terkadang Sakura merasa ingin menyerah dan pindah sekolah namun Sakura bahkan tidak memiliki uang untuk membayar sekolahnya yang baru karena semua harta peninggalan orang tua angkatnya diambil semua oleh Ba-san angkatnya.

"Apa kau bisa menjadi luarbiasa dengan nama Uchihamu itu?"

"Ck aku penasaran sekali seberapa hebatnya nama itu buat mu!"

Samar-samar Sakura mendengar ucapan beberapa orang yang terdengar seperti seolah sedang akan berantem. Sakura berjalan cepat menghampiri sumber suara dan benar saja Sakura melihat ada tiga orang laki-laki yang sedang mengelilingi seorang pria yang terduduk ditanah dengan luka bekas pukulan di sudut bibirnya, salah satu pria menarik kerah baju pria yang terduduk tersebut dan seolah bersiap untuk melayangkan pukulan lagi kepada pria tersebut. Hal tersebut membuat Sakura semakin membelalakkan wajahnya dan berfikir keras untuk membantu pria tersebut namun Sakura bahkan tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Sensei! Ada soal yang tidak aku mengerti, aku ingin bertanya padamu bisakah kau membantuku menyelesaikannya?" teriak Sakura spontan entah pada siapa hal itu dilakukan hanya untuk menakut-nakuti pria-pria tersebut dan benar saja tiga pria tersebut segera bergegas meninggalkan pria yang masih terduduk ditanah dengan lukanya.

Begitu dilihatnya aman Sakura segera menghampiri pria tersebut, "kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura sedikit panik dan langsung memegang dagu pria tersebut dan mengecek lukanya, namun pria tersebut justru menghempaskan tangan Sakura yang menyentuh dagunya.

"Aku tidak butuh kasihan darimu!" seru pria tersebut dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Aku juga tidak berniat mengasihanimu! Hidupku saja sudah cukup kasihan buat apa mengasihanimu!" balas Sakura dengan sedikit ketus karena tidak suka dengan sikap pria tersebut.

Sakura merogoh kantongnya dan memberikan obat oles pada pria tersebut untuk mengobati lukanya, "cepat gunakan ini, aku hanya memberimu sedikit jadi jangan kau habisakan obat tersebut," kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan obat tersebut dan mengisyaratkan untuk segera mengambil obat tersebut. Sementara pria tersebut hanya mengernyitkan alisnya, melihat hal tersebut sakura menghembuskan nafas berat dan segera membuka obat tersebut.

"Mungkin kau heran kenapa aku hanya memberikanmu sedikit saja, itu karena aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk membelinya lagi jadi aku harus menggunakan obat ini dengan bijak!" jelas Sakura meskipun pria tersebut tidak bertanya.

"Aku tidak bertanya soal itu!" kata pria tersebut sambil mengambil obat tersebut dan mengoleskannya pada lukanya.

"Ishh dasar," gumam Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa bisa kebetulan kau membawa obat ini?" tanya pria tersebut sambil terus mengoleskan obat tersebut ke lukanya.

"Bukan kebetulan tapi aku memang selalu membawanya kemana-mana." jawab Sakura sambil mendudukkan dirinya ditanah juga seperti pria tersebut.

"Itu berarti kau adalah gadis yang sangat ceroboh!" seru Sasuke santai.

"Tidak, aku bahkan sangat teliti, obat-obatan yang ku bawa hanya sebagai penjagaan saja karena orang sepertiku memiliki kemungkinan 98% untuk dibully di sekolah ini" jelas Sakura dengan santai sambil mengadahkan kepalanya melihat kearah langit.

"Kau sendiri kenapa sampai dipukuli seperti ini?" tanya Sakura samabil mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pria tersebut.

"Sasuke" bukan jawaban yang di dapatkan Sakura tapi hanya ucapan yang tidak jelas

"Hah? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Sakura dengan mengernyitkan dahinya tanda bingung

"Panggil aku Sasuke" jawab Sasuke dengan santai

"Hmm… jadi Uchiha Sasuke ya?" tanya Sakura santai

"Kau juga mendengar rumor tersebut ternyata!" kata Sasuke santai sambil memberikan kembali obat yang tadi diberikan Sakura.

"Aku tidak tau rumor apa yang kau maksud tapi aku mendengar pria yang memukulimu itu menyebutkan kata Uchiha jadi kufikir namamu Uchiha Sasuke, apa tidak apa-apa aku memanggilmu Sasuke, kita bahkan baru pertama bertemu?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan sedikit senyum di bibirnya

"Jauh lebih baik jika kau memanggilku Sasuke, aku tidak suka jika seseorang memanggilku dengan panggilan Uchiha!"

"Baiklah, Sasuke, kau juga bisa memanggilku Sakura" kata Sakura dengan senyuman hangat yang tidak luntur dari wajahnya.

"Hanya Sakura?" tanya Sasuke

"Haruno Sakura, tapi sepupu angkatku sangat membenci hal tersebut jadi sebaiknya hanya Sakura."

"Kenapa sangat membenci hal tersebut?" Tanya Sasuke spontan karena rasa penasarannya

"Apa kau akan bertukar informasi denganku?" tanya Sakura dengan antusias, sementara Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura bingung. "Aku akan memberi tau tentang kisahku kepada mu tapi kau juga harus melakukan hal yang sama dengan memberi tau tentang kisahmu kepadaku" lanjut Sakura.

"Rasanya tidak nyaman jika melakukannya di hari pertama kita bertemu, kita lakukan jika kita bertemu lagi." Kata Sasuke yang langsung mendapat anggukkan dari Sakura.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi!" seru Sakura sambil berdiri dan sedikit membersihkan rok sekolahnya, sementara Sasuke masih pada posisinya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Sasuke" kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam ditempatnya sambil menatap Sakura.

* * *

Hampir seminggu setelah pertemuan pertama Sasuke dengan Sakura mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi meskipun terkadang Sakura beberapa kali mendatangi tempat pertama mereka bertemu tersebut namun Sakura tidak pernah melihat Sasuke kembali ketempat tersebut, entahlah mungkin ucapat terakhir Sasuke merupakan tanda bahwa dia sebetulnya tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sakura lagi. Kecewa tentu saja Sakura sangat kecewa dengan hal tersebut, entahlah tanpa dasar yang pasti mengapa Sakura merasa sangat kecewa.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menumpahkan jus tersebut hah!" bentak seorang teman kelas Sakura.

Saat itu mereka sedang berada di lorong sekolah dekat sebuah lab yang otomatis juga banyak sekali murid-murid yang menjadikan mereka sebagai tontonan.

"Gomen, aku tidak sengaja menumpahkannya," kata Sakura membela dirinya

"Jadi tidak sengaja rupanya" kata gadis tersebut santai sambil mengambil jus milik temannya yang tidak tumpah setelah itu dengan santainya dia mengangkat jus tersebut dan akan menumpahkannya kerambut Sakura dengan perlahan.

Namun baru sedikit jus tersebut mengenai kepala Sakura tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik lengan Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura terhindar dari guyuran jus yang lebih banyak lagi, semua orang yang berada di tempat tersebut kaget termasuk Sakura.

Sakura menatap orang yang telah menarik lengannya, "Sasuke" gumam Sakura pelan sementara Sasuke hanya fokus pada wanita yang akan menumpahkan jus tersebut ke Sakura.

"Ck,kau fikir kau siapa huh? kau ingin menjadi pahlawan?" bentak gadis tersebut tidak terima karena Sasuke menyelamatkan Sakura.

"Kau yang siapa? Berani-beraninya menumpahkan jus ke kepalanya!" seru Sasuke balik ke gadis tersebut dengan nada yang sangat menusuk.

"Kau fikir aku takut denganmu karena kau adalah Uchiha, dengar Sasuke semua orang bahkan sudah tau jika kau itu tidak berharga dan kau akan benar-benar menjadi sampah jika tidak ada nama Uchiha di depan namamu, kau harus tau itu!" bentak gadis tersebut lagi dengan penuh penekanan.

"Tutup mulutmu itu sebelum aku yang menutupnya dengan paksa!" kata Sasuke semakin dingin

"HAHAHA apa yang bisa kau lakukan huh? Kau adalah aib bagi keluargamu semua orang tau itu" ledek gadis tersebut

"Ada Uchiha Itachi" beberapa orang menggumam nama tersebut sehingga baik Sasuke maupun gadis tersebut menghentikan perdebatan tersebut, tidak hanya itu fokus mereka juga berubah tidak menatap mereka berdua lagi namun menatap Uchiha Itachi yang semakin mendekati mereka dengan penuh rasa takut dan hormat.

"Kau meninggalkannya di rumah" kata Itachi sambil menyodorkan sebuah dompet kepada Sasuke, Sasuke segera mengambilnya dengan penuh rasa tidak suka bukan tidak suka karena Itachi membawakan dompetnya, namun tidak suka melihat semua orang bersikap seperti itu kepada Itachi yang jelas bertolak belakang dengan sikap mereka kepada Sasuke. Setelah mengambil dompetnya Sasuke segera menarik Sakura pergi dari tempat tersebut meninggalkan gadis tersebut dan juga Itachi.

* * *

"Seharusnya kau datang lebih cepat sebelum jus itu mengenai rambutku!" ucap Sakura begitu mereka berdua telah berada di atap sekolah yang sepi

"Bukankah kita seimbang, kau juga tidak datang lebih cepat saat aku dipukuli" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk bekas luka pada sudut bibirnya, sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya bersihkan dulu rambutmu!" kata Sasuke sambil membuka tutup pada botol air meneral yang dia bawa, "biar kubantu mengguyurnya, buat posisimu nyaman" kata Sasuke sambil bersiap mengguyurkan air tersebut ke kepala Sakura.

"Mana ada posisi nyaman ketika seseorang akan mengguyur kepala ku!" jawab Sakura protes dengan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau turuti saja kata-kataku atau aku tidak akan membantumu," kata Sasuke sambil menarik dirinya menjauhi Sakura.

"Ah baiklah, lakukanlah!" kata Sakura pasrah.

Setelah membersihkan rambut Sakura mereka mendudukkan diri mereka dengan nyaman di lantai atap sekolah sementara Sakura masih mengusap rambutnya menggunakan handuk

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada di tempat tersebut dan menyelamatkanku?" tanya Sakura sambil melanjutkan kegiatan mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Apa kau tidak sadar dimana kalian bertengkar tadi?" tanya Sasuke sementara Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau berada di lorong lab, itu merupakan jalan menuju kelasku" jelas Sasuke

"Tidak mungkin, itu berarti kau adalah senpaiku?" tanya Sakura memastikan

"Kurasa begitu, kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke-senpai mulai sekarang" kata Sasuke dengan senyuman yang aneh

"Ishh baiklah," kata Sakura pasrah

"Aku hanya bercanda! Tidak perlu memanggilku senpai jika itu membuatmu tidak nyaman" kata Sasuke sambil menggapai kepala Sakura yang masih tertutup handuk, "Tidak perlu kau tutupi biarkan rambutmu terkena angin itu akan membuatnya cepat kering" kata Sasuke sambil mengambil handuk yang berada di kepala Sakura.

"Arigatou" kata Sakura

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih, kita seimbang karena kau juga pernah menyelamatkanku" kata Sasuke sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus mengenai wajahnya

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih? Cih aku bahkan sudah mengucapkannya dan kau sudah mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa itu masih dikatakan seimbang" gumam Sakura yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Sasuke

"Arigatou" kata Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sedikit meledek "Kau puas?" tanya Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Sangat puas!" jawab Sakura dengan penuh penekanan juga.

"Apa kau menghindariku?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang sangat tenang, meskipun faktanya Sakura sedikit takut untuk menanyakan pertanyaan itu ke Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku bahkan mencarimu di beberapa kelas, tapi ternyata kau tidak setingkat denganku, siapa yang menyangka kalau kau adalah juniorku."

"Kau mencariku?" tanya Sakura memastikan, Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan

"Aku menghampiri tempat kita pertama bertemu tapi sepertinya kau tidak pernah ketempat itu lagi" kata sakura sambil menatap Sasuke butuh penjelasan.

"Aku tidak mungkin ketempat itu lagi karena aku menghindari perkelahian, apa kau lupa apa yang aku dapatkan ketika datang ketempat tersebut?" Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

 **End Flashback**

"Sakura-sensei, wali untuk pasien ini sudah datang" mendengar ucapan tersebut membuat Sakura dengan segera mengusap air matanya dengan cepat.

"Dimana walinya?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"Walinya dengan mengurus administrasi dan pasien akan segera dipindahkan dari UGD ke ruang inap" jelas perawat tersebut, sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

* * *

Matahari masih malu-malu menampakkan wujudnya dan kegiatan di rumah sakitpun belum terlihat ramai.

"Saya adalah dokter yang semalam menangani pasien, maka dari itu saya bertanggungjawab untuk mengontrol kondisi pasien sampai pasien mendapatkan dokter khusus untuk menangani semua maslah kesehatannya" kata Sakura pada seseorang yang mengatakan dirinya sebagai wali Sasuke.

Memang prosedur mengatakan hal seperti itu namun sebetulnya dalam pelaksanaan tidak perlu melakukan kontrol secara rutin seperti apa yang dilakukan Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Sensei apa saya boleh minta tolong untuk tetap disisinya karena saya takut jika terjadi sesuatu denganya, setidaknya sensei bisa di sampingnya hingga kondisinya stabil atau hingga ada dokter lain yang menggantikan sensei sebagai penanggungjawabnya." mendengar permintaan tersebut tentu saja langsung di iyakan oleh Sakura karena memang itu tujuan utama Sakura ingin selalu melihat kondisi Sasuke.

Sakura tidak meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri dia terus berada di dalam ruangan Sasuke, sementar orang yang menyebutnya wali Sasuke justru berada di luar ruangan.

Meskipun Sakura sangat lelah namun entah mengapa sulit bagi Sakura untuk memejamkan matanya, Sakura terus menatap Sasuke hingga tanpa terduga orang yang terus dia tatap pun membuka matanya perlahan dan tentu saja itu membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Sasuke, akhirnya kau sadar juga, kau tau aku sangat khawatir denganmu!" seru Sakura sedikit menitihkan air mata, sementara Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau tau aku sangat bingung kata apa yang harus aku ucapkan ketika bertemu denganmu, apa aku harus marah karena kau pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi kabar, atau aku harus bertanya kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu atau aku hanya akan mengkhawatirkan kondisimu, atau aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku benar-benar merindukanmu Sasuke" ucap Sakura dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi Indahnya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning: OOC, Typo (s), EYD masih terus belajar

'Kau siapa?' kata-kata Sasuke tersebut terus terngiang di fikiran Sakura, raut wajah Sakura menunjukkan bahwa Sakura kesal dengan kata-kata tersebut.

"Cih apa maksud dari pertanyaan 'kau siapa?' dia benar-benar melupakanku atau hanya ingin mempermainkanku?" dengan kesal Sakura menggenggam erat beberapa kertas yang berada ditangannya.

"Ishhh Sakura!" panggil seseorang yang langsung menyadarkan Sakura dari fikiran kacaunya.

"Itu laporan yang kuberikan bukan untuk kau remas seperti itu!" Lanjut orang tersebut sambil mengambil kertas-kertas yang berada di tangan Sakura.

"Gomen Hinata" kata Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di meja dan setelah itu meletakkan kepalanya diatas kedua tangannya. Hinata hanya menarik nafas melihat sikap Sakura.

"Sepertinya di ruangan ini hanya aku saja yang berda dalam keadaan normal" kata Hinata.

Mendengar perkataan Hinata, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung memutar kepalanya untuk melihat kondisi sekitar dan Sakura menemukan fakta bahwa saat ini kondisi ruangan sepi, biasanya di ruangan ini banyak dokter magang yang berkumpul untuk membicarakan masalah pekerjaan namun kali ini diruangan tersebut hanya ada Sakura, Hinata dan Ino yang duduk di bangkunya sambil melamun entah apa yang difikirkan Ino.

"Ino-chan! apa kau sedang mengenang malam indahmu dengan Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura sedikit meledek.

"Hoo, jadi semalam ada yang habis berkencan?" tanya Hinata ikut meledek Ino, sementara yang diledek menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Aku sudah tidak menjalin hubungan lagi dengannya!" seru Ino sambil mengambil beberapa data dan berniat pergi keluar ruangan, namun sebelum berhasil pergi Sakura dan Hinata sudah lebih dulu menarik Ino dan mendudukkannya di bangku dan siap untuk menginterogasi Ino.

"Isshhh kalian!" kesal Ino karena di perlakukan seperti itu oleh sahabatnya.

"Kau putus dengannya?" tanya Hinata memulai interogasi.

"Hey Hinata, mereka bahkan belum menjalin sebuah hubungan bagaimana bisa dikatakan putus!" seru Sakura sedikit memberikan penjelasan pada Hinata, sementara Hinata hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Bukankan semalam kau mengatakan bahwa dia tampan, baik dan juga dari keluarga terhormat, lalu kenapa kau menghentikan kencan butamu dengannya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Belikan aku cheese cake, maka aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian." Kata Ino santai dan langsung dijawab kompak oleh Hinata dan Sakura "Setuju!" dengan penuh semangat.

"Justru karena dia tampan, baik dan juga dari keluarga terhormat makadari itu aku harus mundur" kata Ino memulai ceritanya.

"Kau tau apa yang dia katakan padaku semalam?" tanya Ino sedikit frustasi, yang langsung dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Hinata dan Sakura.

"Dia hanya bilang maaf karena untuk saat ini dia hanya bisa bersikap baik kepadaku dan memperlalukanku selayaknya wanita terhormat lainnya, dia bilang jika aku menginginkan cintanya maka aku harus menunggunya karena dia hanya memiliki satu cinta." Ino menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Lalu kenapa dia harus datang pada kencan buta itu jika dia tidak bersedia memberikan cintanya?" tanya Hinata penasaran

"Dia datang hanya untuk menjaga cintanya, dia sudah memiliki kekasih namun keluarganya tidak menyetujuinnya dan untuk melindungi wanita tersebut dia datang ke kencan buta, dia bilang dia juga tidak mau melukaiku maka dari itu dia memberi tau masalahnya kepadaku."

"Apa wanita yang dia cintai merupakan gadis miskin?" tanya Sakura

"Tidak, mereka dalam status yang sama hanya saja ada konflik keluarga yang membuat mereka harus berpisah, tapi sebenarnya hingga saat ini mereka masih menjalin hubungan, Isshhh benar-benar membuatku kesal!" lanjut Ino sambil menggertakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Apa kau akan balas dendam?" tanya Sakura sedikit ragu.

"Hey Sakura kau fikir ini sebuah drama huh!" seru Ino sambil menjitak kepala Sakura.

"Isshh akukan hanya bertanya!" kata Sakura kesal, melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya yang seperti anak-anak membuat Hinata tertawa.

"Hinata apa kau menertawakan hidupku Huh!" seru Ino tidak terima melihat Hinata yang tertawa.

"Hmm sensitif sekali." Kata Hinata dan segera menghentikan tawanya.

"Lalu apa keputusanmu?" tanya Hinata

"Tentu saja mencari pria lain, lagipula perasaanku belum terlalu dalam untuknya aku hanya bersimpati dengannya karena kurasa Shikamaru pria yang sangat baik, Huh! aku bahkan tidak percaya ada pria yang rela berkorban demi cinta, kufikir itu hanya ada pada sebuah drama." Ino tersenyum pada sahabatnya untuk memberi tau bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Kau benar-benar seperti malaikan!" kata Hinata sambil memeluk Ino bangga, sementara Sakura juga tersenyum lebar dan merasa bangga memiliki sahabat yang sangat baik.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Sakura?" tanya Hinata segera setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Ino.

"Aku?" tanya balik Sakura pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Hey meskipun kau bodoh tapi tidak perlu kau tunjukkan dengan jelas Sakura!" seru Ino meledek.

"Ishh dasar!" seru Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Ino, sementara yang di jitak hanya menatap tajam yang menjitak.

"Aku bertemu dengannya." kata Sakura memulai ceritanya.

"Benarkah? Dimana?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Baik Ino maupun Hinata sudah tau betul dengan apa yang Sakura maksud, meskipun mereka tidak terlalu tau secara jelas kisah Sakura dengan pria tersebut secara detail namun yang Ino dan Hinata yakin dia yang Sakura maksud adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat penting bagi Sakura dan selama ini Sakura tidak berhenti untuk menunggunya.

"Di ruang UGD, semalam dia menjadi korban dari kecelakaan beruntun, semalam aku menjaganya dan menunggunya sadar, tapi saat dia sadar dia tidak mengenaliku, padahal saat kecelakaan dia tidak mengalami luka yang parah pada kepalanya." Sakura sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya menandakan bahwa dia sangat kecewa

"Apa kau sudah bertanya dan menjelaskan semuanya?" tanya Hinata ikut prihatin mendengar cerita Sakura.

"Tidak sempat karena aku tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan darurat dari UGD dan saat aku mendatangi kamarnya lagi ternyata kamarnya sudah dijaga ketat dan tidak sembarangan dokter bisa masuk."

"Biklah kalau seperti itu, ayo kita temui cinta pertamamu itu!" seru Ino semangat sementara Hinata juga mengangguk mantap tanda setuju.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan, tidak sembarangan dokter bisa masuk ruangannya apalagi hanya dokter magang seperti kita."

"Kau lupa siapa aku hah? Ayahku termasuk orang penting di rumah sakit ini, sudahlah percaya pada kita saja!" Kata Ino meyakinkan Sakura sambil menarik Sakura paksa.

* * *

"Yak! Apa tidak ada cara yang lebih terhormat huh?" tanya Sakura kesal.

Tentu saja Sakura merasa kesal karena Sakura kira Ino akan menggunakan kekuasaan orang tuanya untuk bisa memasuki ruangan Sasuke tapi nyatanya Ino dan Hinata hanya menggunakan cara orang bodoh menurut Sakura.

"Isshhh ini cara terbaik, lagipula aku tidak mungkin menggunakan nama ayahku, dengar Sakura! Aku dan Hinata akan mengalihkan perhatian penjaga tersebut dan setelah itu kau segera masuk keruangan tersebut dan ingat manfaatkan waktu dengan baik!" printah Ino mantap

"Hinata! Kau hanya cukup pura-pura pingsan saat di depan mereka dan selanjutnya biar aku yang mengurus!" printah Ino pada Hinata dan mendapat anggukan mantap dari Hinata.

"Let's go!" seru Ino tanda bahwa misi dimulai, semantara Sakura masih ragu, tentu saja ragu karena mengingat mereka masih berstatus magang yang artinya mereka bisa kapan saja di keluarkan dari rumah sakit ini.

Meskipun begitu melihat kedua sahabatnya yang yakin untuk membantunya membuat Sakura juga tidak ingin menyerah, bagaimanapun caranya Sakura harus tau alasan Sasuke meninggalkannya dan bahkan melupakannya.

Benar saja begitu Ino dan Hinata bisa mengurus penjaga yang berada di luar ruangan Sasuke dengan segera Sakura berlari dan tanpa ragu membuka pintu ruang rawat Sasuke dengan tergesah-gesah

"Sasuke!" seru Sakura begitu memasuki ruang rawat Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian Sakura membelalakkan matanya kaget melihat keadaan di ruangan tersebut yang tidak hanya ada Sasuke melainkan ada keluarga dan bahkan dokter senior yang saat ini sedang mengecek kondisi Sasuke.

Keadaan mengagetkan juga tidak hanya dirasakan oleh Sakura melainkan oleh seluruh orang yang berada di dalam ruangan Sasuke, semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan terus menatap Sakura tanpa kata.

"Kenapa kau berada disini? Ini bukan wilayahmu!" kata dokter senior memecahkan kesunyian.

"Eh" Sakura bahkan bingung harus menjawab apa, Sakura berusaha menggunakan otaknya untuk mencari alasan namun sia-sia saja, Sakura benar-benar tidak memiliki alasan yang pas, Sakura hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya yang sial bahkan alasan untuk segera berlari keluar dari ruangan saja Sakura tidak memilikinya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke berharap Sasuke akan menolongnya namun sia-sia saja Sasuke hanya diam sambil terus menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Hontou ni gomenasai." Sakura hanya bisa mengatakan kalimat tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ada apa dengan rumah sakit ini Huh? Benar-benar tidak memiliki aturan" kata satu-satunya wanita paruh baya yang berada di ruangan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dengan sikap yang merendahkan Sakura.

"Cepatlah keluar!" lanjut wanita paruh baya tersebut, mendengar perintah tersebut membuat Sakura segera membalikkan badannya dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke.

"Tunggu!" seru Sasuke tiba-tiba yang tentu saja langsung direspon oleh Sakura.

"Bisakah kalian yang keluar dan tinggalkan aku berdua bersamanya!" kata Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat serius, tentu saja hal ini membuat seisi ruangan tidak hanya merasa kaget namun juga bingung dengan apa yang difikirkan Sasuke

"Apa kau bercanda Sasuke?" tanya wanita paruh baya tersebut masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengar.

"Hn! Aku memiliki urusan penting dengannya" mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, dengan segera semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Sakuran dan Sasuke berduaan saja.

* * *

Setelah semua orang meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura kondisi ruangan sangat sepi, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan dan sibuk dengan fikirannya masing-masing.

"Kau bilang Kau memiliki urusan penting denganku?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu untuk memecahkan keheningan, sementara yang ditanya masih terus menatap Sakura hingga membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman.

"Tidak ada! Itu hanya kata-kata yang mungkin akan kau ucapkan" jawab Sasuke santai masih dengan tatapannya yang lurus kearah Sakura.

"Sasuke apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat denganku? Atau itu hanya caramu menghindariku?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan yang sedikit tidak terima dengan sikap Sasuke.

"8 tahun yang lalu aku mengalami kecelakaan dan kurasa kau tau penjelasan selanjutnya." jawab Sasuke namun kali ini Sasuke tidak lagi menatap Sakura dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela yang sedang turun hujan.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Sakura rasa jawaban itu sudah cukup untuk semua pertanyaan yang ingin Sakura tanyakan, dan saat ini Sakura sangat tau apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Sakura tersenyum, bukan sebuah senyum yang tulus melainkan senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan untuk menutupi perasaan kecewa yang Sakura rasakan, tidak hanya kecewa Sakura juga merasa sakit pada hatinya bagaimana tidak bertahun-tahun Sakura menunggu Sasuke dan sekarang harus menerima fakta bahwa Sasuke bahkan sudah melupakan dirinya dan semua tentangnya.

Perasaan yang rumit yang dulu Sakura rasakan saat menunggu Sasuke tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja dengan sebuah kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan, saat ini Sakura bahkan tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk bertemu atau bahkan alasan untuk menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Arigatou." Kata Sakura pelan sambil membungkukkan badannya dan bersiap untuk pergi tidak hanya pergi dari ruangan ini tapi juga pergi dari kehidupan Sasuke, bukannya Sakura ingin menyerah begitu saja pada fakta namun Sakura tahu betul dimana posisinya saat ini.

"Kau harus menikah denganku!" kata Sasuke yang terdengar lebih kepada sebuah printah, mendengar ucapan tersebut membuat Sakura terdiam dan berusaha mencerna kata-kata Sasuke dengan baik.

"Kau sedang melamarku?" tanya Sakura bingung karena tidak yakin dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke santai

"Lalu?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya semakin bingung.

"Anggap saja sebagai sebuah penawaran" jawab Sasuke, medengar perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersenyum kecut. Meskipun Sakura masih menyukai Sasuke namun saat ini Sakura sudah tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk menikah dengan Sasuke karena semuanya sudah berubah.

"Tidak terimakasih" kata Sakura pura-pura santai dan segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Tunggu!" seru Sasuke yang berusaha menghentikan Sakura.

"Aku hanya butuh bantuanmu!" seru Sasuke sekali lagi yang berhasil menghentikan Sakura.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Sakura

"Karena kau mengenalku!"

"Bagaimana jika apa yang aku ucapkan selama ini kepadamu merupakan sebuah kebohongan?" tanya Sakura, sengaja membuat Sasuke tidak yakin dengannya.

"Air matamu tidak mungkin sebuah kebohongan, aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana kau sangat khawatir denganku saat aku pertama membuka mata setelah kecelakaan." Mendengar jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura tidak berniat sama sekali untuk membalasnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah lupa dengan masa lalumu lalu kenapa memilih seseorang dari masalalumu?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa kau semudah itu menyerah? Kau tidak ingin membuatku mengingatmu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit heran.

"Apa kau ingin agar aku membantumu mengingat masa lalumu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit bercanda.

"Iya!" jawab Sasuke tegas yang tentu saja membuat Sakura kaget dengan jawaban tersebut.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin mengingatku?" tanya Sakura sedikit tersentuh dengan keputusan Sasuke yang ingin mengingat masa lalu.

"Tidak" lagi-lagi jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura kaget.

"Lalu?"

"Aku memiliki alasan tersendiri kenapa aku harus mengingat masa laluku" jawab Sasuke, entahlah dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Baiklah! Untuk membantumu mengingat masa lalumu kurasa tidak perlu status pernikahan diantara kita"

"Aku butuh status tersebut, sebelum orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengan wanita pilihannya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sasuke santai karena tidak berniat mengeluarkan energinya untuk bercerita, mendengar jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura tersenyum kecut.

"Baiklah jika seperti itu, maka semua hal yang berkaitan denganmu bukanlah urusanku lagi, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" seru Sakura dengan sedikit kesal.

"Aku tidak ingin memiliki istri yang nantinya hanya mengendalikan kehidupanku." Kata Sasuke langsung setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Lalu apa kau fikir dengan menikah denganku kau akan bisa mengendalikan hidupku?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu tidak masuk dalam tujuanku! Setelah menikah tidak akan ada yang berubah selain status kita dan aku akan memberikan semua kebutuhan dan keinginanmu." Kata Sasuke sedikit menyombongkan dirinya.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak butuh itu semua? Apa kau akan melepaskanku?" tanya Sakura meremehkan Sasuke.

"Tidak! Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu mau membantuku?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Memohonlah!" Seru Sakura, mendengar ucapan Sakura sedikit membuat Sasuke kaget tidak percaya.

"Apa kau bercanda?" tanya Sasuke memastikan dengan sedikit tawa yang di paksakan.

"Kuanggap pertanyaan tersebut sebagai jawaban!" kata Sakura santai dan langsung membalikkan badannya berniat meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Aku mohon menikahlah denganku dan tolong bantu aku!" seru Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit keras dengan harapan Sakura kembali membalikkan badannya, dan benar saja Sakura kembali menghadapkan badannya kearah Sasuke.

"Kabulkan tiga permintaanku." kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hey Sensei, kau fikir aku bodoh dan bisa kau permainkan begitu saja huh? aku ini adalah seorang pembisnis yang sangat tau bagaimana liciknya dunia, tadi kau memintaku untuk memohon kepadamu dan sekarang kau memintaku mengabulkan tiga permintaanmu, kesimpulan dari semuanya adalah kau serakah karena pasti permintaanmu adalah harta, kedudukan…." Belum sempat meneruskan kalimatnya, Sakura segera menghentikannya dengan kata-kata Sakura.

"Permintaan pertama panggil aku Sakura, permintaan kedua apapun keadaannya kau tidak boleh melupakan namaku lagi yaitu Sakura dan yang ketiga tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi kau harus selalu mengingat namaku yaitu Sakura. Aku harap kau bisa mengabulkan tiga permintaan tersebut" kata-kata Sakura tersebut sukses membuat Sasuke terdiam dan entahlah apa yang difikirkannya yang pasti Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah terhadap Sakura.

Tidak berniat menjawab dengan kata-kata, Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda setuju.

"Kau bisa keluar setelah memberikan nomor ponselmu" kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan ponselnya kearah Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak memberikan nomor ponselku?" tanya Sakura sedikit jual mahal.

"Bisakah kau turuti saja kata-kataku?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit kesal dan putus asa menghadapi Sakura yang cerewet.

Namun berbeda dengan Sasuke, mendengar ucapan Sasuke justru membuat Sakura tersenyum, Sakura merasa meskipun Sasuke lupa ingatan tapi kebiasaan Sasuke rasanya tidak berubah, Sasuke akan selalu mengatakan kalimat 'Bisakah kau turuti saja kata-kataku' jika sudah merasa kalah berdebat dengan Sakura.

* * *

Setelah keluar dari ruang Sasuke, Sakura memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya dengan pergi ke taman rumah sakit, meskipun dari luar Sakura terlihat santai namun yang sebenarnya Sakura rasakan adalah dirinya merasa sangat kacau.

Perasaan rumit yang dulu Sakura rasakan Saat menunggu Sasuke hilang begitu saja setelah mendengar penjelasan Sasuke namun saat ini perasaan itu tergantikan dengan perasaan yang semakin rumit.

Di satu sisi Sakura bahagia karena pada akhirnya semua tetap Sasuke bukan pria lain, namun disisi yang lain meskipun pria itu adalah Sasuke namun semua hal termasuk Sasuke sudah berubah dan bahkan semua diperumit dengan fakta dibalik pernikahannya dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Ino dan Hinata kompak, mendengar panggilan tersebut Sakura segera membalikkan tubuhnya kearah sumber suara, dari kejauhan terlihat Ino dan Hinata yang sedikit berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Ino langsung pada inti permasalahan, berbeda dengan Ino, Hinata terlihat lebih tenang dan memilih untuk segera memberikan sebotol minuman pada Sakura daripada bertanya.

Tidak langsung menjawab Sakura lebih memilih untuk membuka botol tersebut dan meminum isinya hingga terlihat minuman tersebut berkurang setengahnya.

"Dia memintaku untuk menikah dengannya" kata Sakura setelah menutup kembali botol minumnya.

"HAH?" Ino dan Hinata benar-benar kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura namun meskipun begitu mereka tetap terlihat senang mendengar berita baik tersebut.

"Selamat ya Sakura!" seru Hinata sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Apa kalian tidak ingin mendengarkan cerita lebih lengkapnya?" tanya Sakura, yang langsung direspon dengan tatapan bertanya oleh Ino dan Hinatapun segera melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Sakura penuh penasaran.

Melihat tatapan Sahabatnya itu akhirnya Sakura menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dan tentu saja cerita Sakura direspon oleh Hinata dan Ino dengan penuh rasa ketidak relaan atas apa yang terjadi pada Sakura.

"Kenapa kau menerimanya?" tanya Ino sedikit kesal

"Meskipun kau masih sangat menyukainya seharusnya kau tidak menerima tawarannya tersebut!" kata Hinata penuh dengan penegasan.

"Sakura kau itu sangat berharga, kau berhak mendapatkan pria yang mencintaimu dan masa depan yang cerah, bukan masa depan yang penuh dengan ketidak pastian!" kali ini Ino yang mengomel tidak terima pada Sakura.

"Sakura seharusnya kau berfikir lebih jauh tentang hidupmu!" bentak Hinata.

"Aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya" kata Sakura pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, mendengar semua ucapan sahabatnya membuat Sakura ingin menangis karena sahabatnya benar-benar sangat peduli kepadanya.

"Aku bisa membantumu untuk mengabaikannya" kata Ino mantap.

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi salah satu dari mereka yang selalu mengabaikannya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Kami memiliki nasib yang sama, apa yang saat ini terlihat pada Sasuke sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang Sasuke lalui dimasa lalu."

 **Flashback**

"Kenapa semua orang tidak suka denganmu?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang saat itu lagi-lagi mendapatkan bekas luka pukulan.

Saat ini mereka berada di atap sekolah dan sepertinya dari semua lokasi hanya atap sekolah saja yang mungkin tidak didatangi oleh para murid melihat status sosial mereka yang tinggi dan merasa atap sekolah bukanlah tempat yang berkelas dibandingkan dengan fasilitas lain yang diberikan sekolah ini.

"Seperti yang sering kau dengar bahwa aku merupakan sebuah aib dan kau juga pasti tau bagaimana kejamnya orang-orang kaya" kata Sasuke santai.

"Bukankah kau juga merupakan orang kaya? Bahkan yang kudengar keluargamu memiliki saham terbesar disekolah ini" kata Sakura sambil mengambil obat miliknya didalam tas miliknya.

"Apa kau mendengar secara keseluruhan rumor yang beredar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa kau menghinaku? Kaukan tau aku bahkan tidak memiliki teman untuk diajak mengobrol selain kau!" kata Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Satu hal yang tidak aku mengerti tentang rumor yang beredar, mereka mengatakan aku merupakan anak yang tidak di inginkan dan hanya menjadi aib bagi keluargaku, aku tidak bisa mengatakan rumor itu benar tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa rumor itu salah" Sasuke memulai ceritanya sambil menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"Kau tau keluargaku sebetulnya terlalu kuno, mereka mengatakan tidak mungkin ada dua matahari disatu tempat dan jika matahari tersebut dipaksakan berada di satu tempat maka akan menghancurkan banyak hal, maka dari itu beberapa bulan setelah aku lahir mereka langsung membawaku ke sebuah desa, aku dirawat oleh kakek dan nenek yang merupakan teman dari kakek dan nenekku." Sasuke menatap langit dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka hanya berpegangan dengan kepercayaan kuno tersebut dan mengasingkanku bersama orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah denganku, kau tau? aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat wajah kedua orang tuaku secara langsung, aku baru bisa melihatnya beberapa bulan setelah kematian kakek dan nenek yang merawatku, rasanya benar-benar sakit sekali hatiku harus menguburkan kakek dan nenek yang merawatku seorang diri tanpa bantuan dari keluargaku, aku sangat sedih karena saat itu yang aku tau aku harus bisa menjalani hidupku seorang diri tanpa siapapun" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa kesal yang semakin membara dihatinya.

"Setelah beberapa bulan aku menemukan sebuah catatan dan sebuah buku tabungan peninggalan nenek, kau tau? sakitnya hatiku saat mengetahui fakta bahwa aku akan menjalani hidupku seorang diri tidak sesakit saat aku menemukan fakta bahwa sebetulnya aku masih memiliki orang tua, selama ini mereka hanya mengirimkan uang tanpa pernah menghubungiku dan menanyakan kabarku, alangkah baiknya jika aku tidak menemukan catatan tersebut dan menganggap bahwa orang tuaku sudah meninggal, melalui catatan tersebut aku juga menemukan semua jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang nantinya mungkin akan kutanyakan jika aku mengetahui fakta tersebut seperti kenapa mereka percaya dengan hal kuno seperti itu, kenapa harus aku yang diasingkan, kenapa mereka mengabaikanku, dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaanku namun semua pertanyaan itu hanya memiliki satu jawaban yaitu karena mereka menganggap akulah yang menjadi sumber dari semua masalah yang menimpa mereka, ibuku hampir meninggal saat melahirkanku, kondisi keungan keluargaku tidak stabil setelah aku lahir, kakak ku hampir meninggal juga karena menyelamatkanku, itulah alasan besar mengapa aku yang harus menjauh." Sakura menatap sedih Sasuke dengan air mata yang menumpuk di sudut matanya

"Semua itu tidak masuk akal bukan, aku bahkan masih kecil, bagaimana bisa aku menjadi penyebab dari semua kesialan tersebut?" kata Sasuke penuh dengan perasaan tidak terima.

"Perlakuan pertama yang kuterima saat bertemu kedua orang tuaku untuk yang pertama kali tidak bisa kulupakan, meskipun aku benci dengan fakta bahwa aku masih memiliki orang tua, tapi tidak kupungkiri bahwa aku ingin mereka memeluk dan menyambutku dengan hangat, tapi faktanya mereka hanya mengatakan aturan-aturan yang sangat tidak kumengerti!" Sasuke menghembuskan nafas kesal

"Yang membuatku semakin kesal adalah kedua orang tuaku merupakan orang yang sangat kaya raya, kau tau bagaimana aku hidup di desa dengan kakek dan nenekku? Kau tau perbandingan tempat tinggalku di desa dengan tempat tinggal mereka? Rumahku di desa hanya sebatas rumah anjing di rumah mereka. Tidakkah kau berfikir mengapa semua orang memperlakukanku seperti ini?" Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh dengan tatapan kepedihan.

"Semua ini karena sikap keluargaku yang menganggap bahwa aku tidak pernah ada meskipun saat ini kami sudah tinggal di satu rumah yang sama, mereka selalu melupakanku, pergi ke pesta tanpa mengajakku, makan bersama tanpa kehadiranku, mengobrol bersama tanpa menyadari kehadiranku." Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya lurus kearah langit untuk menjaga dirinya untuk tidak meneteskan air mata.

"Aku tidak suka makan sendiri tapi faktanya aku harus selalu makan sendiri, karena mereka akan merasa tidak nyaman jika aku berada di sekeliling mereka, entahlah mungkin akan menimbulkan kesialan bagi mereka." Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kasar.

"Meskipun aku tau alasan utama dari semua ini, tapi hatiku tetap terus bertanya, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku, bisakah sekali saja aku bertukar tempat dengan Itachi-nii, aku ingin merasakan semua yang dia miliki saat ini. maka dari itu, suatu saat aku akan mendapatkan semua harta mereka dan menghancurkannya dengan tanganku!" kata Sasuke penuh dengan keseriusan dalam kata-katanya.

"Apa kau puas hanya dengan menghancurkan mereka?" tanya Sakura

"Harusnya aku puas!" jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Tidak! kau tidak akan puas, tapi kau akan menyesal" mendengar kata-kata Sakura membuat Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura tanda tidak suka dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Jika kau melakukan itu berarti semua kepercayaan kuno yang sangat kau benci itu akan menjadi nyata dan secara tidak langsung kau membuat jalan bagi beberapa orang untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukan kedua orang tua mu itu dan itu berarti akan ada orang yang bernasib sama sepertimu, kau saja sangat tidak suka dengan apa yang kau rasakan lalu apa kau sekejam itu membuat seseorang merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu?" mendengar kata-kata Sakura membuat Sasuke terdiam dan memikirkan apa yang di ucapkan Sakura.

"Sakura bisakah kau berada di sisiku, dan membantuku lepas dari beban yang kurasakan?" tanya Sasuke yang lebih terdengar seperti permohonan dengan air mata yang menumpuk pada sudut matanya.

Melihat Sasuke yang saat ini membuat Sakura bisa merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Sasuke, Sakura segera memeluk Sasuke dan mengelus rambut Sasuke pelan.

"Hmm, aku akan melakukannya" jawab Sakura, mendengar jawaban Sakura, Sasuke memeluk Sakura balik untuk menunjukkan rasa senangnya.

 **End Flashback**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning: OOC, Typo (s), EYD masih terus belajar

Siang hari yang cerah namun sedikit berangin membuat sebagian orang melakukan aktifitas sederhana dengan menikmati hembusan angin tanpa peduli dengan matahari yang berada tepat diatas kepala atau sebagain orang justru menikmati makan siang bersama keluarga, teman ataupun pasangan mereka. Namun berbeda dengan Sasuke yang justru sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kau tidak makan siang?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang sedikit mengagetkan Sasuke yang sejak tadi fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

"Itachi-nii" gumam Sasuke menyebut nama pria tersebut.

Itcahi semakin berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan mencari posisi nyaman dengan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang berada di hadapan Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran alasanku tiba-tiba kembali?" tanya Itachi dengan sedikit senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kurasa kau sudah mendengarnya dari Ka-san" Jawab Sasuke tidak tertarik.

"Kau kembali bersama Konan-nee?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja dan sepertinya kami akan menetap di Konoha" Jawab Itachi santai

"Seperti apa gadis itu sampai-sampai kau menolak perjodohan dengan Karin?" tanya Itachi penasaran dengan tipe wanita yang Sasuke suka.

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut membuat Sasuke sedikit berfiki tentu saja hal tersebut menjadi pertanyaan yang sedikit sulit karena setelah keluar dari rumah sakit Sasuke bahkan tidak bertemu lagi atau bahkan untuk saling berhubungan melalui telfon saja tidak.

"Kau akan tau jika bertemu dengannya" jawab Sasuke

"Malam ini bawa dia untuk makan bersama, Ka-san menyuruhku untuk mengatakannya padamu tapi sepertinya Ka-san juga akan mengundang Karin, jadi sebaiknya kau menyuruhnya untuk berhati-hati, jika kau butuh bantuan bilang saja aku dan Konan akan membantu kalian" kata Itachi dengan senyuman tulus berharap adiknya bisa bahagia bersama pilihanya.

Itachi juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti Sasuke dijodohkan oleh keluarga mereka namun yang berbeda adalah Itachi menerima perjodohan tersebut dan menikah dengan Konan karena memang pada dasarnya mereka teman sekolah dan juga merasa saling cocok jadi tidak ada hambatan yang menghalangi cinta mereka, setelah menikah Itachi memilih untuk tinggal di luar Konoha bersama Konan dan melakukan petualangan dengan berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal dari negara satu ke negara yang lainnya. Hal ini jugalah yang menjadi alasan mengapa semua perusahaan Uchiha diambil alih oleh Sasuke.

Sementara disisi lain Sakura sedang menikmati harinya di rumah sakit, jika dilihat sekilas semua hal seperti biasa tidak ada yang special, namun bagi Sakura kegiatannya di rumah sakit selalu menjadi hal yang paling special.

"Sakura! Ayo makan siang bersama!" ajak Ino dengan antusias.

"Ok!" merekapun berjalan santai menuju kantin rumah sakit.

"Kemana Hinata? Hari ini aku tidak melihatnya" tanya Sakura sedikit heran karena tidak biasanya Hinata tidak datang ke rumah sakit di saat jadwalnya.

"Dia menjemput tunangannya. makadari itu, dia bertukar jadwal untuk hari ini" jawab Ino

"Huft, kapan aku memiliki tunangan? kenapa hanya aku saja yang tidak memiliki pasangan?" lanjut Ino meratapi nasibnya. Melihat tingkah Ino, Sakura tersenyum dan merangkul pundak Ino.

"Bagaimana jika kita buat Shikamaru menyukaimu?" kata Sakura penuh dengan penekanan.

"Aihhh, kau fikir aku wanita macam apa huh? Dengar ya! jika aku merebut Shikamaru dari pasangannya itu berarti dalam sebuah drama aku bukanlah tokoh utama, lalu drama macam apa itu jika aku bukan tokoh utamanya, Yamanaka Ino harus selalu menjadi peran utama!" kata Ino dengan penuh semangat. Sementara Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata Ino.

"Jika kau ingin menjadi tokoh utama kenapa kau tidak menjadi artis saja? kenapa harus menjadi seorang dokter?" tanya Sakura diselingi dengan tertawa kecil.

"Biarkan aku membuat drama kehidupanku sendiri dengan tokoh utama seorang dokter muda dan cantik sepertiku" jawab Ino penuh dengan percaya diri.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja" kata Sakura masih tidak bisa memahami cara berfikir Ino.

"Tentu saja semua terserah keput…" kata Ino terputus begitu terdengar seseorang memanggil Sakura

"Sakura-chan!" panggil seseorang yang sukses membuat Sakura dan Ino mengalihkan perhatian kearah sumber suara.

"Sai-kun" kata Sakura sedikit kaget dan segera berlari menghampiri Sai dan memeluknya.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya Sakura segera setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yang pasti kau tidak akan percaya jika ku beritau" jawab Sai dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Sakura!" panggil Ino begitu saja karena merasa diabaikan oleh Sakura.

"Ah, Sai-kun perkenalkan ini Ino dan Ino, ini Sai" kata Sakura memperkenalkan keduanya.

"Dia kekasih gelapmu?" tanya Ino dengan sepontan. Jelas saja mendengar pertanyaan sepontan Ino membuat Sakura melayangkan jitakan indah di kepala Ino sedangkan Sai tertawa mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin aku mengambil Sakura dari Sasuke" kata Sai sedikit tertawa

"Kami dulu bekerja part time di sebuah café dan dari situ kami saling mengenal. Aku, Sakura dan Sasuke" lanjut Sai memberi penjelasan.

"Ooh" respon Ino sambil menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Jadi kalian terlibat cinta segitiga?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Aishhh! kau bahkan baru bertemu dengan Sai, berani-beraninya kau menanyakan hal seperti itu, Ino-chan sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu banyak menonton drama!" seru Sakura sedikit kesal dengan tingginya tingkat imajinasi Ino.

"Ishh akukan hanya bertanya jika tidak ingin menjawab juga tidak apa-apa" kata Ino dengan tatapan sedikit menghina Sakura. Semantara Sai hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura dan Ino.

"Tau dariman kalau aku bekerja disini?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Aku tidak tau jika kau dokter di rumah sakit ini, aku hanya sedang menjenguk temanku dan tiba-tiba melihat rambut pinkmu jadi aku iseng memanggil namamu" jelas Sai.

"Antara takdir dan kebetulan" kata Ino tiba-tiba.

"Semoga kau bisa memaklumi sikap sahabatku ini, dia memang sedikit aneh" kata Sakura kepada Sai yang hanya mendapat tawa kecil dari Sai sementara Ino sudah menatap Sakura tajam.

"Kau ingin bergabung bersama kami? Kebetulan kami akan makan siang bersama" ajak Sakura

"Aku ingin sekali tapi aku harus menjenguk temanku, bisakah tawaran tersebut ku gunakan untuk lain waktu?" tanya Sai dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Hmm tentu saja" Sakura mengangguk semangat

"Berikan nomor ponselmu Sakura" kata Sai sambil memberikan ponselnya kepada Sakura. Sakura segera mengambil ponsel tersebut dan mengetik nomor ponselnya setelah itu memberikannya kembali pada Sai.

"Dan kau juga, bisakah kau memberikan nomor ponselmu?" Tanya Sai dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kurasa aku tidak menawarimu apapun" kata Ino santai yang sebetulnya memiliki arti sebuah penolakan

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menawarimu, bisakah kita bertemu lagi di lain waktu?" tanya Sai masih dengan senyuman manisnya, yang sebetulnya sejak pertama bertemu senyuman tersebut membuat Ino sedikit terganggu.

"Bisakah kau mengurangi kadar senyummu itu? Benar-benar mengganggu" kata Ino sepontan yang sebetulnya kata-kata tersebut hanya pertannyaan yang berada di fikiran Ino namun entahlah Ino memang tipe orang yang jujur, apa yang ada di fikiranya akan dia tunjukkan begitu saja. Ino sedikit merasa tidak enak terhadap Sai, namun respon berbeda justru di tunjukkan Sai, Sai justru tertawa mendengar ucapan spontan Ino.

Melihat Sai yang tertawa baik Ino maupun Sakura merasa sedikit aneh.

"Apa kau takut jatuh cinta kepadaku?" tanya Sai dengan penuh percaya diri, jujur saja sudah banyak wanita yang merasa terganggu dengan senyuman Sai bukan karena merasa benci namun semua wanita mengakui senyuman Sai dapat membuat wanita jatuh cinta kepadanya dalam waktu yang singkat, senyuman tersebut membuat setiap wanita merasa kecanduan.

"Wow, percaya diri sekali kau!" kata Ino dengan sedikit tertawa kagum yang dipaksakan. Mendengar perkataan Ino membuat Sai semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Sebaiknya kau mengikuti saranku untuk mengurangi kadar senyummu, karena itu benar-benar mengganggu fikiranku yang terus menilaimu sebagai seorang playboy, sungguh pria yang tidak menarik" kata Ino sedikit meledek Sai, mendengar kata-kata Ino cukup membuat Sai kaget karena ini pertamakalinya ada seseorang yang sangat jujur mengatakan bahwa Sai pria yang tidak menarik.

"Aihhh Gomen, dia memang kadang-kadang eror" kata Sakura merasa tidak enak dengan Sai.

"Kami pergi dulu dan jangan lupa untuk menghubungiku" lanjut Sakura sambil menarik Ino menjauh, sementara Sai masih diam di tempatnya dan terus mencerna kata-kata Ino.

* * *

"Apa yang kau ucapkan pada Sai sungguh melampaui batas" kata Sakura yang sebetulnya sejak mereka mulai menikmati makan siang hingga kembali ke ruangan mereka kata-kata tersebut sudah di ucapkan berkali-kali oleh Sakura.

"Baiklah aku akan meminta maaf padanya, sekarang bisakah kita mengganti topik pembicaraan, membahas tentangnya sungguh tidak menarik" kata Ino yang mulai frustasi dengan topik yang dibicarakan oleh Sakura.

Drrtt Drrtt getaran ponsel Sakura menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Moshi moshi" Sakura memberikan Isyarat pada Ino untuk tenang.

 **"** **Malam ini aku akan menjemputmu untuk makan malam bersama keluargaku"**

"Akan ku kirimkan alamat ku, jemput aku di alamat tersebut" kata Sakura sesantai mungkin. Tidak ada jawaban Sasuke mamatikan sambungannya begitu saja

"Sasuke?" tanya Ino ragu-ragu, sementara Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut.

"Malam ini aku akan bertemu keluarganya" kata Sakura sedikit lemas

"Apa kalian sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahan kalian?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit ini pertama kalinya dia menghubungiku, ku fikir dia sudah melupakannya" kata Sakura entah apa yang Sakura rasakan.

"Dia memang mengatakan akan mengurus semuanya dan jika sudah tiba waktunya aku baru akan dilibatkan, dan kurasa ini saatnya" lanjut Sakura.

"Jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku jangan segan untuk memberi tau ku" kata Ino yang entah mengapa membuat hati Sakura sedikit tenang.

* * *

Sakura duduk di sebuah kursi di kamarnya dengan perasaan yang sedikit tidak tenang, tidak hanya itu saja Sakura bahkan terus menatap sebuah kaca baik kaca besar yang menempel di dinding maupun kaca kecil di dalam tas jinjing kecil miliknya untuk memastikan bahwa penampilannya sudah cukup baik.

Derrtt Derrtt getaran ponsel Sakura sedikit membuat Sakura panik dan segera mengangkatnya.

 **"** **Keluarlah aku sudah berada di depan rumahmu!"** kata Sasuke yang terdengar seperti sebuah printah, tidak berniat melanjutkan percakapan ponsel tersebut Sakura segera mematikan sambungan dan dengan sedikit bergegas menghampiri Sasuke yang katanya sudah berada di depan rumahnya.

Begitu Sakura sudah keluar dari rumahnya Sakura tidak melihat sosok Sasuke yang Sakura lihat hanya sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir di depan rumahnya.

Begitu Sasuke melihat Sakura yang menghampirinya, Sasuke segera membuka kaca mobilnya, dan memberikan isyarat pada Sakura untuk segera masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Setelah Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke segera menjalankan mobilnya, keduanya hanya sibuk dengan fikirannya masing-masing dan tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya, Sakura yang biasanya hobi berbicara juga hanya diam untuk menutupi perasaan gugupnya.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba setelah melihat tingkah Sakura yang sedikit aneh.

"Kau ingin memberi tahuku sesuatu?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Orang tuaku mengundang wanita yang seharusnya dijodohkan denganku" kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang terlihat sangat biasa.

"Apa kau ingin menyuruhku diam di saat bertemu keluargamu?" tanya Sakura, Sakura sangat menyadari siapa dirinya dan Sakura juga cukup tau bagaimana permainan yang selalu dilakukan oleh orang-orang kaya. Dari dulu juga Sakura akan memilih untuk diam jika berurusan dengan orang kaya maka dari itu meski di bully Sakura hanya bisa mengikuti permainan mereka.

"Tidak! Lakukan apa yang mau kau lakukan" kata Sasuke masih dengan tatapan yang fokus pada jalan. Sementara Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan yang sedikit senang.

* * *

"Apa aku terlihat gugup?" tanya Sakura begitu mereka berjalan memasuk sebuah hotel, mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke sedikit tersenyum, namun sayang Sakura tidak melihat senyuman tersebut karena terlalu sibuk merapihkan penampilannya dan Sasukepun segera menggapai tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya, sementara Sakura sedikit kaget namun berusaha untuk mengendalikannya.

"Sasuke" panggil Sakura pelan sambil menarik tangan Sasuke yang sedang menggenggam tangnnya mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sakura.

"Jika keadaan makan malam nanti sangat tidak nyaman, bisakah kau mancari alasan dan membawaku pergi?" tanya Sakura yang lebih mirip seperti permohonan. Tidak berniat menjawab Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan Sasuke dan Sakura segera masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang benar-benar sangat terjaga privasinya.

Begitu pintu terbuka tampaklah pemandangan mewah yang tersembunyi di balik pintu tidak hanya itu di dalam ruangan tersebut ternyata sudah berada seluruh anggota keluarga inti Sasuke dan juga tentunya terdapat dua wanita asing yang entah siapa Sakura tidak mengetahuinya.

"Duduklah" printah Uchiha Fugaku- ayah Sasuke kepada Sasuke dan Sakura yang baru saja tiba. Mendengar perintah tersebut mereka segera menghampiri dua bangku kosong. Sasuke menarik satu dari dua bangku kosong tersebut dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk dibangku yang telah dipersilahkan untuk Sakura sementara Sakura tentu saja meresponya dengan senyuman manisnya dan segera duduk, namun berbeda dengan Sakura, seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang aneh tentu saja itu membuat Sakura merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Ternyata Sasuke bisa melakukan hal manis seperti itu juga" kata Itachi sambil sedikit tersenyum kagum. Mendengar perkataan Itachi, Sakura dapat menyimpulkan mengapa seluruh orang dalam ruangan tersebut menatap mereka heran, mungkin itu karena sikap Sasuke yang manis dan keluarga Sasuke tidak pernah melihat sikap Sasuke yang semanis ini sebelumnya.

Sakura tersenyum bangga karena Sakura ternyata menjadi Satu-satunya orang yang selalu melihat tingkah manis Sasuke. Pada dasarnya Sakura sudah merasa biasa dengan apa yang di lakukan Sasuke karena dulu juga Sasuke selalu membantu Sakura melakukan hal-hal kecil seperti membantu Sakura mengeringkan rambut, membuka tutup botol, mematahkan sumpit dan masih banyak lagi hal kecil yang membuat Sasuke terlihat manis dan perhatian. Namun entahlah apa yang Sasuke lakukan saat ini dengan perasaan yang sama seperti dulu atau hanya sebuah kepura-puraan saja.

Untuk sesaat keadan kembali hening dan jelas sekali terlihat bahwa suasana makan malam saat itu sangatlah tegang.

"Kau tau Sakura" kata Uchiha Mikoto- Ibu Sasuke. Mendengar perkataan tersebut membuat Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Mikoto dan menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Sasuke dan Karin merupakan lulusan dari salah satu universitas terbaik di inggris dan mereka juga sudah lama saling mengenal"

"Benarkah? Jadi kalian adalah teman dekat makadari itu tidak heran jika Karin ada disini" kata Sakura masih dengan senyumannya sambil sedikit menatap Sasuke.

"Apa kau masih belum tau Sakura, jika sebenarnya Sasuke dan Karin telah terikat dengan sebuah pertunangan, keluarga Karin memiliki perusahaan yang berjalan di bidang fashion dan perusahaan tersebut sangat berkembang" kata Mikoto yang sebetulnya sedikit kesal dengan sikap Sakura yang masih tidak menyadari alur percakapan tersebut.

"Keluarga Karin juga memiliki peran penting dalam pemerintahan" lanjut Mikoto seolah memberi penekanan bahwa Sakura tidak sebanding denga Karin.

"Wah kau sangat beruntung sekali Karin san!" kata Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar seolah menunjukkan bahwa apa yang di ceritakan Mikoto merupakan hal yang luar biasa.

"Memang kemampuan sangat sulit jika harus dibandingkan dengan keberuntungan." Lanjut Sakura masih dengan senyuman, sebetulnya senyuman tersebut hanya untuk menutupi rasa gugup dan tegangnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Karin dengan tatapan tidak suka namun berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Jika kau terlahir dari keluarga yang lain apa mungkin kau bisa seperti ini?" kata Sakura sambil mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih dan segera meminumnya sebelum dia kembali melanjutkannya.

"Setidaknya itu sebuah pertanyaan yang akan muncul jika kehidupanmu merupakan sebuah keberuntungan, tapi jika kau hidup hanya dengan kemampuanmu mungkin pertanyaan yang akan muncul adalah dengan kemampuanmu kau mungkin akan menjadi sangat hebat dan sempurna jika kau juga terlahir dari keluarga yang kaya"

"Apa kau fikir aku tidak memiliki kemampuan? Tolong di perhatikan baik-baik, aku lulus dari universitas terbaik di inggris yang tentunya untuk masuk dan lulus dari universitas tersebut bukanlah hal yang mudah butuh kemampuan untuk meraihnya" kata Karin dengan nada sedikit menusuk namun tetap menunjukkan ketenangannya.

"Disinilah letak keberuntungan dan kemampuan yang ku maksud, kau menggunakan keberuntungan tersebut untuk membentuk kemampuanmu, kau pasti belajar sangat giat dan banyak mengeluarkan uang untuk menunjang munculnya kemampuanmu."

"Apa itu penting? Pada akhirnya takdir tetap sama bahwa aku memiliki segalanya!" kata Karin dengan bangga.

"Bukan masalah penting atau tidaknya, setidaknya dengan mengetahui fakta tersebut aku tidak perlu iri padamu dan tentu saja aku juga seolah merasa bahwa aku sangat hebat meski tidak memiliki keberuntungan sepertimu. Disaat kau hanya fokus pada pelajaranmu, aku harus fokus pada diriku untuk bertahan hidup, aku harus bekerja dan belajar untuk mengubah hidupku, aku memang tidak lulus dari universitas terbaik di Inggris tapi aku lulus dari universitas terbaik disini aku bahkan tidak perlu mengeluarkan sedikitpun biaya pendidikanku karena beasiswa yang ku dapatkan, aku memiliki kemampuan bertahan hidup yang sangat baik. Dengan semua fakta tersebut aku juga mungkin bisa mendapatkan posisi yang baik di rumah sakit yah jika tidak ada orang yang berusaha menggunakan keberuntungannya untuk menghentikanku!" kata Sakura sedikit menyindir tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Karin sedikit panas.

"Sasuke! Kau sudah mengertikan bahwa aku ini merupakan orang yang sangat berharga!" kata Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman manisnya, Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan meraih salah satu tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Jadi jika kau harus meninggalkan perusahaan karena menikah denganku, kau tidak perlu hawatir! Aku bisa membiayai kehidupan kita dengan baik" kata-kata Sakura tersebut seolah memberikan pernyataan bahwa Sasuke harus lebih memilih Sakura dibandingkan dengan perusahaan Uchiha dan menganggap bahwa Sakura jauh lebih berharga dari perusahaan Uchiha.

Kata-kata tersebut membuat seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut kaget, Sasuke saja bahkan tidak percaya bahwa Sakura bisa mengatakan hal tersebut, sungguh di luar dugaan Sasuke fikir Sakura akan jatuh mental begitu saja setelah mendengar perkataan Ibunya. Tapi ternyata Sakura jauh lebih kuat dari yang Sasuke bayangkan dan entah mengapa Sasuke merasa bahwa Sakura benar-benar sangat menarik.

"Sakura bukankah kau terlalu berani mengatakan hal tersebut di depan kami?" tanya Mikoto dengan nada yang sangat menusuk dan seolah mengancam Sakura. Mendengar perkataan Mikoto cukup membuat Sakura merinding dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya tersebut dengan meremas tangan Sasuke yang saat ini masih ada dalam genggaman Sakura.

Melihat respon Sakura tersebut yang meremas tangan Sasuke membuat Sasuke mengangkat tangannya yang bebas dan menggenggam tangan Sakura yang sedang meremas tangannya seolah memberikan isyarat bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dan benar saja Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sasuke dan kembali ke posisinya semula

"Gomenasai, aku tidak tau jika hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang boleh menyombongkan kemampuannya di depan kalian!" seru Sakura masih dengan senyumannya berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

* * *

Keheningan muncul saat Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki mobil, Sakura tidak berniat untuk memulai percakapan karena jujur saja Sakura masih merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri dan kadang-kadang mengutuk dirinya yang terlalu berani mengatakan apa yang dia katakan pada saat makan malam bersama keluarga Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" kata Sasuke yang mulai cemas melihat keadaan Sakura yang sedikit kacau dan kadang-kadang komat-kamit tidak jelas mengutuk dirinya.

"Bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya?" tanya Sakura yang sebetulnya lebih kepada sebuah penyesalan.

"Entahlah! mungkin aku akan mengikuti semua perkataanmu 'jika kau harus meninggalkan perusahaan karena menikah denganku, kau tidak perlu hawatir! Aku bisa membiayai kehidupan kita dengan baik'" kata Sasuke sedikit mengutip kata-kata Sakura.

"Awas saja kau jika berani keluar dari perusahaan!" kata Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Sementara Sasuke hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Dasar tidak memiliki pendirian" ledek Sasuke sambil terus fokus menyetir mobilnya.

"Ishh, bukan tidak memiliki pendirian hanya saja aku terlalu memegang erat perkataanmu, apa kau lupa kau pernah mengatakan'Setelah menikah tidak akan ada yang berubah selain status kita dan aku akan memberikan semua kebutuhan dan keinginanmu'" kata Sakura yang kali ini mengutip kata-kata Sasuke.

"Apa karena itu juga kau berani mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat keluargaku kaget luarbiasa?" tanya Sasuke masih tidak menyangka dengan keberanian Sakura.

"Tentu saja! Setidaknya itu akan menjadi pertimbangan matang bagi keluargamu jika mereka ingin menolak pernikahan kita, tapi satuhal yang membuatku tidak yakin" Sakura diam sejenak dan meninggalkan sebuah pertanyaan bagi Sasuke.

"Keluargamu yang memiliki kuasa, kurasa tidak akan membiarkanku hidup dalam ketenangan lalu bagaimana dengan karirku sebagai dokter? Aku bahkan baru memulainya. bagaimana jika keluargamu menyuruh pihak rumah sakit memecatku? Dan bahkan yang lebih parah bagaimana jika aku tidak diterima di seluruh rumah sakit hanya karena koneksi keluargamu? Ah bagaimana ini? kau dan aku akan segera menjadi pengangguran, musnah sudah harapanku!" Sakura benar-benar khawatir dengan masa depannya jika menikah dengan Sasuke sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli mendengar kata-kata Sakura dan ditambah lagi ekspresi Sakura yang sangat kacau.

"Bisakah kau tidak banyak menonton drama!" Seru Sasuke masih dengan perasaan lucu melihat tingkah Sakura yang terlalu berlebihan menurutnya.

"Aku memiliki saham sebanyak 47% di Uchiha group" kata Sasuke santai berharap kata-katanya bisa menenangkan fikiran Sakura yang terlalu berlebihan.

"WOW Hahaha!" reaksi Sakura yang tidak jelas dengan penuh kesenangan yang luarbiasa. Jelas saja reaksi Sakura tersebut sedikit membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman.

"Itu saham milikku bukan milikmu dan aku juga tidak akan memberikannya padamu meskipun kita sudah menikah nanti jadi kenapa harus bereaksi yang berlebihan?"

"Ck aku juga tidak butuh sahammu, aku hanya bahagia karena itu berarti semua akan tetap dalam kendali, aku bisa melanjutkan karirku tanpa bayang-bayang kekejaman keluargamu!" seru Sakura dengan perasaan yang sangat lega dengan fakta yang ada.

"Sudah sampai" kata Sasuke sedikit menyadarkan Sakura dari hayalan tidak jelasnya.

"Bagaiman jika kau pindah ke rumahku malam ini?" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba sebelum Sakura membuka pintu mobil

"Tidak terimakasih!" respon Sakura denga cepat sambil membuka pintu mobil, namun Sasuke menarik dan menutup kembali pintu mobil yang sudah terbuka tersebut.

"Hey bukan rumah keluargaku tapi ke rumahku yang lain daripada kau tinggal di rumahmu saat ini" kata Sasuke yang sebetulnya sedikit kasihan saat melihat rumah Sakura yang berada di lingkungan perumahan yang sangat sederhana atau bahkan jauh dari kata sederhana.

"Aku akan pindah jika kita sudah menikah!" kata Sakura sambil kembali membuka pintu mobil dan sesegera mungkin keluar dari mobil.

"Aku ingin kita menikah di minggu ini!" kata Sasuke dengan nada yang cukup tinggi sehingga mampu didengar oleh Sakura dengan baik.

"Kau gila?" kata Sakura kaget yang langsung kembali mendudukkan dirinya di bangku mobil.

"Bukankan sama saja pernikahan kita tidak akan pernah mendapat restu jadi buat apa menundanya terlalu lama, apa kau lupa tujuan awal kita menikah?" pertanyaan Sasuke langsung menyadarkan Sakura seutuhnya, Sakura sedikit terbawa suasana hingga Sakura lupa bahwa dia menikah dengan Sasuke bukan karena cinta mereka tapi karena ada alasan lain.

"Baiklah!" kata Sakura setuju dan kembali meninggalkan mobil Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan menuju rumahnya tanpa sedikitpun berniat membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sasuke meskipun itu hanya untuk melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Dalam hati Sakura sangat ingin Sasukenya kembali namun rasanya hal tersebut sangat sulit, dan satu-satunya alasan yang saat ini Sakura miliki untuk tetap bertahan denga Sasuke karena janji Sakura di masa lalu untuk tidak mengabaikan Sasuke dan membuatnya melepaskan diri dari beban yang Sasuke rasakan.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Untuk semua apresiasinya baik yang sudah follow, favorite, review maupun para silent readers author ucapkan

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning: OOC, Typo (s), EYD masih terus belajar

Pagi hari yang sangat cerah di rumah sakit konoha menampakkan beberapa orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing

"Apa kau sudah gila?" kata Ino sambil sibuk dengan beberapa kertas ditangannya dan tidak lupa mulut yang mengunyah roti sebagai sarapannya.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu itu!" seru Sakura yang tidak kalah sibuk dengan beberapa laporan yang berada di mejanya, Sakura membalikkan satu persatu kertas dalam laporan tersebut dan membacanya dengan teliti.

"Kau tau setidaknya butuh waktu satu bulan bagi wanita untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya, bahkan meskipun pernikahan tersebut dilangsungkan dengan sederhana" kata Ino setelah menghabiskan roti yang berada di mulutnya dan masih serius memperhatikan kertas-kertas yang berada di tangannya.

"Kalau begitu kau dapat mengatakan pernikahanku di bawah kata sederhana." Kata Sakura sambil menatap Ino yang sedang fokus dengan kertas di tangannya.

"Tidak mungkin, aku mengetahui bagaimana keluarga Uchiha" kata Hinata tiba-tiba sambil menyeruput kopi di tangannya, berbeda dengan Ino dan Sakura yang sibuk Hinata justru terlihat santai pagi ini.

"Seberapa jauh kau mengetahui keluarga Uchiha?" Tanya Ino penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

"Tidak terlalu dalam hanya saja Naruto kun adalah teman Sasuke" kata Hinata ragu.

"Benarkah!" seru Ino dan Sakura serempak dan bahkan tidak hanya itu Ino dan Sakura segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan segera menghampiri Hinata untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih lengkap.

Pada dasarnya semua yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha Group merupakan hal yang sangat tertutup dan jarang sekali adanya publikasi dan dapat dikatakan hanya segelintir berita saja yang bisa di dapatkan mengenai Uchiha group jadi jika tidak mempunyai hubungan langsung dengan Uchiha group maka akan sulit untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang Uchiha group.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tauku sejak awal?" tanya Sakura sedikit kecewa

"Gomen, aku tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan Sasuke dan kaliankan juga tau aku dan Naruto juga menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, jadi aku hanya tau sedikit tentang Sasuke" kata Hinata sedikit risih melihat temannya yang sangat fokus pada dirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka berteman?" tanya Ino yang semakin penasaran.

"Entahlah! Selama ini Naruto kun hanya menceritakan hal-hal biasa saja tidak ada yang special karena Naruto kun tidak pernah menceritakan hal-hal yang serius mengenai Sasuke dan mungkin yang paling berkesan hanya panggilan mereka satu sama lain Naruto kun selama ini memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Teme" jelas Hinata yang langsung mendapat reaksi tidak menyenangkan dari Ino dan Sakura yang langsung meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja dan kembali pada kesibukannya masing-masing.

"Sakura apa kalian akan menikah diam-diam?" tanya Hinata dengan polosnya

"Entahlah! Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang Sasuke inginkan, lagi pula pernikahan seperti apapun seharunya itu tidak memiliki kesan apapun" kata Sakura pasrah. Mendengar perkataan Sakura justru membuat Ino dan Hinata merasa prihatin dengan nasib temannya itu karena mereka sangat tau bagaimana pernikahan impian Sakura yang sederhana dan penuh cinta.

"Sasuke merupakan President Direktur Uchiha Group jadi sepertinya tidak mungkin jika kalian akan melakukan pernikahan secara diam-diam meskipun keluarga Uchiha sudah terkenal dengan tidak sukanya publikasi, aku bahkan masih ingat bagimana mewahnya pernikahan Uchiha Itachi" kata Hinata berusaha membangkitkan semangat Sakura.

"Wah Hinata tak kusangka kau benar-benar mengikuti berita" kata Ino yang sebetulnya sedikit meledek Hinata. Hinata memang terkesan sangat peduli dengan hal apapun sedangkan Ino memang merupakan orang yang tidak peduli dengan kehidupan orang lain kecuali kehidupan orang-orang yang dianggap penting olehnya.

"Sakura sensei ada yang mencarimu!" panggil seorang perawat tiba-tiba menghentikan percakapan mereka.

"Aku akan segera menemuinya" kata Sakura sambil menutup semua laporan yang sedang dia baca dan segera berlari menuju pintu. Hal serupapun dilakukan Ino dan Hinata yang segera menyusul Sakura dengan hati-hati karena penasaran dengan seseorang yang mencari Sakura.

* * *

"Ohayou gozaimasu okasan" sapa Sakura sedikit canggung melihat orang yang mencarinya ternyata Mikoto.

"Ikut denganku!" printah Mikoto segera setelah Sakura selesai menyapanya.

"Gomennasai, hari ini adalah jadwalku tugas" kata Sakura menolak dengan halus

"Hey! Kau meremehkanku? Kau bahkan hanya dokter magang yang tidak memiliki pengaruh besar di rumah sakit ini" kata Mikoto menyindir Sakura. Namun hal tersebut seolah sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi Sakura meskipun sedikit menyakitkan namun Sakura hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan tenang.

"Justru karena aku hanya dokter magang jadi aku harus lebih giat untuk mendapatkan posisi yang lebih tinggi" kata Sakura percaya diri.

"Huh! Kau benar-benar! Aku sudah berbicara dengan atasanmu jadi sekarang cepat kau ikut denganku" kata Mikoto yang merasa kesal karena Sakura selalu menjawab ucapannya.

Tidak lagi berniat menjawab Sakura segera berlari menuju ruangannya untuk mengambil tasnya dan sedikit menyiapkan mentalnya karena akan pergi dengan Mikoto. Setelah itu mereka segera pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit menggunakan mobil mewah yang dikemudikan oleh seorang supir yang profesional yang bekerja hanya untuk Mikoto.

* * *

"Kau ingin bertanya?" tanya Mikoto yang merasa terganggu dengan diamnya Sakura, tentu saja merasa terganggu karena bagi Mikoto, Sakura merupakan gadis yang sangat cerewet yang mampu membuatnya kaget dengan ucapannya.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" kata Sakura setelah mendapatkan kesempatan bertanya.

"Menyiapkan pernikahanmu" jawab Mikoto tanpa menatap Sakura langsung.

"Wah apa ini tandanya okasan menyetujui pernikahan kami?" kata Sakura dengan penuh semangat sambil sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Mikoto. Melihat sikap Sakura membuat Mikoto menaikkan salah satu tangannya dan mendorong jidat Sakura yang lebar dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tentu saja tidak! ini demi nama baik keluarga kami" kata Mikoto yang langsung di respon oleh Sakura dengan tatapan sedikit lemas, tentu saja tatapan tersebut membuat Mikoto merasa puas.

"Ayo turun!" seru Mikoto begitu mereka sampai di sebuah butik yang menyediakan gaun pernikahan yang sangat mewah.

"Rekomendasikan kami gaun terbaik di butik ini" kata Mikoto pada seorang pelayan butik.

Melihat banyaknya gaun pengantin yang sangat indah membuat Sakura merasa kagum, Sakura bahkan tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat gaun-gaun tersebut.

"Sakura! kita tidak memiliki waktu, cepat kau coba gaun-gaun ini!" seru Mikoto yang langsung menyadarkan Sakura dari kekagumannya. Sakura segera menghampir penata rias dan mencoba beberapa gaun.

Drrtttt Drrttttt

Melihat handphonenya yang bergetar Sakura segera mengangkatnya.

 **"** **Apa kasan bersamamu?"** tanya seseorang di telfon, Sakura tau jelas pemilik suara tersebut.

"Hey! Sasuke, kau ingin membunuhku huh?" tanya Sakura sedikit kesal karena Sasuke mengirim ibunya pada Sakura.

 **"** **Kau dimana aku akan segera kesana!"** kata Sasuke mengabaikan omelan Sakura padanya.

"Aku tidak tau ini dimana yang pasti di butik gaun pernikahan di pusat kota!" kata Sakura yang semakin frustasi begitu tiba-tiba Sasuke mematikan sambungannya.

"Ishhh menyebalkan" gerutu Sakura kesal atas sikap Sasuke yang selalu mematikan sambungan tanpa membiarkan Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tidak ada yang berubah dari Sakura, Sakura masih dalam proses mencoba gaun pernikahan sejujurnya Sakura sedikit merasa bosan karena sejak tadi Mikoto selalu menolak gaun yang Sakura coba.

"Yang ini bagaimana Kasan?" tanya Sakura begitu tirai yang menghalanginya dan Mikoto di buka. Berharap Mikoto akan setuju dan mengakhiri kegiatannya untuk mencoba lebih banyak gaun lagi.

"Tidak! terlalu sederhana" kata Mikoto yang tentu saja membuat Sakura sedikit kesal karena seolah di permainkan oleh Mikoto, pelayan kembali menutup tirai tersebut untuk membantu Sakura mengganti gaun yang lain.

"Kasan!" panggil Sasuke segera setelah memasuki butik tersebut.

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau berada di sini?" tanya Mikoto heran melihat Sasuke yang berada di butik karena sebetulnya Mikoto tidak memberi tau kepada Sasuke kalau dia akan membawa Sakura memilih gaun pernikahan.

"Tadi aku menelfon Sakura dan dia memberi tauku bahwa kasan membawanya kemari" jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang berlawanan dari bangku yang di duduki Mikoto.

"Seingatku aku hanya mengatakan bahwa minggu ini aku akan menikah dengan Sakura, aku tidak ingat bahwa aku meminta kasan untuk membantu menyiapkan pernikahan kami" lanjut Sasuke dengan nada yang santai namun penuh penekanan.

"Meskipun kau tidak memintaku tapi ini merupakan kewajibanku, aku tidak rela jika kau menikah dengan perayaan yang sederhana, apa kau lupa statusmu?" tanya Mikoto sedikit emosi.

"Kasan yang ini bagaimana?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba menghentikan pembicaraan Sasuke dan Mikoto.

"Sasuke!" Seru Sakura senang karena akhirnya dia bisa bebas dari penyikasaan calon ibu mertuanya.

"YAK! Apa yang kau gunakan huh!" bentak Mikoto begitu melihat gaun yang Sakura kenakan panjangnya diatas lutut Sakura dan ini merupakan gaun pernikahan yang sangat seksi dan tentu saja membuat Mikoto kaget dan merasa kesal. Melihat reaksi Mikoto yang kesal entah mengapa membuat Sakura sedikit senang.

"Aku pilih gaun ini, kurasa gaunnya sangat cocok denganku" kata Sakura sedikit membuat panas keadaan. Sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap Sakura yang terlihat sangat seksi.

"Tidak bisa! Ganti yang lain" kata Mikoto memaksa. "Gaun tersebut hanya akan membuat malu keluarga Uchiha" lanjut Mikoto yang masih kesal dengan Sakura.

"Berapa banyak lagi gaun yang harus kucoba? Pada akhirnya kasan akan menolak semuanya" kata Sakura tidak terima dengan sikap Mikoto.

"Cepat ganti!" printah Mikoto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura karena merasa tidak sanggup melihat Sakura yang menggunakan gaun pernikahan yang sangat seksi.

"Berjanji dulu padaku ini akan menjadi gaun terkhir yang kucoba dan kasan akan setuju dengan gaun ini" kata Sakura yang sejujurnya sebagai cara untuk menghentikan sikap Mikoto yang memang ingin mengerjai Sakura.

"Terserah kau saja!" kata Mikoto yang langsung mendapatkan senyuman dari Sakura.

"Biar kubantu mencari gaunnya" Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau tau ibumu benar-benar membully ku" Ucap Sakura begitu mereka sudah menjauhi Mikoto. Sasuke yang sedang memilih gaunpun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Itulah alasanku meninggalkan rapat dan segera kemari" kata Sasuke santai sambil terus melihat beberapa gaun.

"Kufikir kau sengaja mengirim kasan untuk menyiksaku" kata Sakura sambil berjalan mengikuti Sasuke yang sedang fokus melihat gaun pengantin yang sesekali mengambil gaun tersebut dan mencocokkannya ke tubuh Sakura.

"Apa kau banar-benar akan menggunakan gaun itu jika kasan mengizinkannya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk gaun seksi yang sedang Sakura pakai.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya kesal karena kasan menolak semua gaun yang kucoba!" seru Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke serius.

"Kenapa? Kau suka dengan gaun ini?" lanjut Sakura sedikit menggoda Sasuke.

"Kau tau banyak pria yang mengatakan aku memiliki kaki yang indah" kata Sakura sambil mengalihkan pandangannya menuju beberapa gaun yang terpajang di butik.

"Cih, gaun itu sama sekali tidak pantas buatmu! Apa kau tidak menyadari bagaimana bentuk tubuh mu huh!" kata Sasuke menyindir Sakura sambil menunjuk gaun yang sedang Sakura pakai dan menatap rendah Sakura, sementara Sakura langsung menatap tajam Sasuke tidak terima.

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu repot-repot memilihkan gaun untuk tubuhku ini, ambil saja secara acak toh hasilnya sama!" kata Sakura yang sedikit ngambek dengan Sasuke dan mengambil kasar gaun yang berada ditangan Sasuke.

"Hey! Aku belum selesai memilih" kata Sasuke berusaha mencegah Sakura yang pergi membawa sebuah gaun yang sebetulnya belum menjadi gaun pilihan Sasuke.

"Kasan kami pilih gaun yang ini!" kata Sakura begitu menghampiri Mikoto yang sedang fokus membaca majalah.

"Kau harus mencobanya!" seru Mikoto sambil menatap Sakura.

"Tidak perlu karena sesuai perjanjian ini akan menjadi gaun terakhir dan kasan sudah menyetujuinya" kata Sakura masih dengan tangannya yang membawa gaun yang tadi dia rampas dari tangan Sasuke.

"Yak! Apa semudah itu memilih gaun pernikahanmu huh?" tanya Mikoto sedikit kesal dengan sikap Sakura yang sangat keras kepala.

"Gomennasai, semua yang sedang kulakukan bukanlah hal yang nyaman untuk kulakukan, jika kasan tidak menyukainya kasan boleh membawa Karin untuk menggantikanku memilih gaun pernikahanku" Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat sementara Mikoto dan bahkan Sasuke kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

"Apa kau bermain-main denganku?" tanya Mikoto dengan penuh penekanan.

"Tidak, aku hanya menghargai usaha Kasan yang ingin melibatkan Karin seperti apa yang terjadi saat makan malam keluarga" kata Sakura masih dengan sikap yang sangat hormat pada Mikoto.

"Ikut aku!" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil menarik lengan Sakura kasar. Namun Sakura berusaha menghentikan apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Aku akan mengganti pakaianku dulu!" kata Sakura.

* * *

"Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke begitu mereka berada di sebuah taman kota.

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk marah padamu!" jawab Sakura tegas tanpa menatap wajah Sasuke. Sakura justru berjalan menghampiri sebuah bangku yang berada di taman.

"Kau mungkin tidak memiliki alasan untuk marah padaku tapi faktanya kau sedang marah, katakan saja kalau kau sedang marah!" kata Sasuke yang berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sakura.

"Kau benar, aku marah!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kau tau! Aku meninggalkan pasienku di rumah sakit karena aku ingin menghargai ibumu tapi faktanya apa? aku meninggalkan pasienku hanya untuk hal yang sia-sia, memilih gaun pernikahan untuk sebuah pernikahan yang tidak memiliki arti, bukankah suatu yang berlebihan jika harus meninggalkan pasienku di rumah sakit yang sedang berjuang bertahan hidup!" lanjut Sakura penuh dengan kekesalan. Melihat Sakura yang marah entah mengapa membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Gomen" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba yang tentu saja membuat Sakura sedikit kaget.

"Ah sudahlah! Aku hanya terbawa emosiku saja, sampaikan permintaan maafku kepada ibumu, kalu begitu aku pamit" kata Sakura sambil segera berjalan menjauhi Sasuke

"Biar kuantar!" kata Sasuke sambil berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Tidak perlu!"

"Ayolah Sakura!" Sakurapun akhirnya menurut apa yang di katakan Sasuke.

* * *

Hari demi hari berjalan sangat cepat, tibalah saat dimana pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura berlangsung.

Seperti pada umumnya calon pengantin di hari pernikahannya, Sakura juga merasakan gugup dan juga keraguan atas pernikahannya, entahlah Sakura terkadang berfikir bahwa apa yang Sakura lakukan merupakan sebuah kesalahan yang tidak seharusnya dia lakukan karena biar bagaimanapun pernikahannya merupakan sebuah kebohongan bagi semua orang tapi di sisi lain Sakura berfikir bahwa hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Sakura memiliki alasan untuk selalu bertemu dengan Sasuke karena tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke meskipun Sasuke sudah tidak mencintainya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Sakura?" tanya Ino yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan rias Sakura bersama Hinata.

"Tidak" jawab Sakura jujur dengan nada yang sangat pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Ino dan Hinata.

"Apa kau yakin bahwa kau tidak akan menyesali semua ini Sakura?" tanya Hinata sambil mendekati Sakura yang sedang duduk manis menatap cermin besar yang tergantung di tembok.

"Tidak! kurasa aku akan menyesalinya!" seru Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Aih! Jika kau tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri lalu buat apa kau melanjutkan semua ini?" tanya Ino kesal dengan jawaban Sakura yang terlalu jujur.

"Entahlah! Aku hanya berpegangan dengan kebodohanku yang mungkin nantinya akan membawaku ke jurang penyesalan" kata Sakura asal bicara karena terlalu dilema.

Sebagai Sahabat meskipun Ino dan Hinata sudah mengetahui semua alasan dari pernikahan ini namun biar bagaimananpun Ino dan Hinata ingin melihat Sakura yang sedikit berbohong seperti mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja' atau hanya mengatakan 'tenang saja, kalian tidak usah khawatir' setidaknya dengan kalimat tersebut membuat Ino dan Hinata bisa sedikit rela melihat sahabatnya menjalanin keputusan yang gila menurut Ino dan Hinata, namun sikap Sakura yang saat ini membuat Ino dan Hinata kesal, ingin rasanya menarik Sakura dan membawanya lari.

"Semuanya belum terlambat Sakura jika kau ingin melarikan diri!" kata Ino masih dengan nada kesalnya.

"Semuanya sudah terlambat Ino" kata Sakura pasrah.

"Percaya padaku semuanya belum terlambat!" kata Ino sekali lagi meyakinkan Sakura.

"Ish, meskipun saat ini aku berpegangan pada kebodohanku bukan berarti aku menjadi bodoh" kata Sakura sambil menatap Ino tajam sementara Ino hanya mengernyitkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Sakura.

"Jika saat ini juga aku kabur dari pernikahan ini maka berapa banyak ganti rugi yang harus aku keluarkan untuk mengganti semuanya? Tidak hanya untuk biaya pernikahan ini tapi juga biaya untuk harga diri Uchiha yang secara tidak langsung telah ku injak-injak jika aku kabur dari pernikahan ini!" kata Sakura lemas sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan sedikit mengumpat kesal mengingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan.

"Aku bahkan telah menyombongkan diri di malam pertama bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha dan tidak hanya itu aku sudah berkali-kali membuat keluarga Uchiha kesal, tidak bisa kubayangkan berapa banyak harga yang harus aku bayar!" lanjut Sakura sambil menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Berada disini berarti menggali kuburanku sendiri tapi lari dari sini berarti menyiapkan nerakaku sendiri, tidakkah kalian berfikir bagaimana nasibku nanti jika aku kabur dari pernikahanan ini?" Sakura menatap Ino dan Hinata bergantian dengan tatapan melasnya seolah menunjukkan bahwa semua ucapan Sakura merupakan sebuah fakta yang tidak boleh diabaikan.

"Kau benar-benar sial!" seru Ino tidak menyelesaikan masalah dan bahkan terkesan sebagai ledekan untuk Sakura sementara Sakura semakin menghembuskan nafas kesalnya.

"Tenang saja Sakura aku akan membantumu melalui Naruto-kun!" kata Hinata sambil menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Masalah selesai! Sekarang kau bisa pergi Sakura" kata Ino begitu mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Ish aku bukan akan membantu membayarkan kerugian yang telah kau lakukan tapi setidaknya aku akan membantu lewat Naruto-kun, aku akan meminta Naruto-kun untuk memberi pengertian pada Sasuke agar Sasuke tidak menyiksamu setelah kau menikah nanti!" kata Hinata tidak membantu sama sekali yang justru mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Ino dan Sakura karena secara tidak langsung Hinata setuju dengan fakta yang akan terjadi jika Sakura melarikan diri.

"Ah sudahlah! Membahas hal ini tidak akan pernah selesai" kata Sakura sambil menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

"Setidaknya Sasuke merupakan satu-satunya pria yang aku cintai, jika tidak menikah dengannya aku tidak tau apakah akan ada pria lain yang akan ku nikahi!" lanjut Sakura kali ini dengan sedikit senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Tapi dia tidak lagi mencintaimu Sakura!" kata Ino mengingatkan.

"Aku akan membuatnya mencintaiku lagi" kata Sakura penuh dengan keyakinan yang tentu saja disambut dengan senyuman dari Ino dan Hinata.

"Jika kau mengatakan kata-kata tersebut dari awal mungkin aku tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk kabur, tapi aku akan mendukungmu untuk membuat Sasuke mencintaimu lagi!" kata Ino tulus.

* * *

Setelah acara pengucapan janji pernikahan selesai acara dilanjutkan dengan pesta pernikahan yang sangat mewah. pernikahan yang tadinya Sakura fikir akan berlangsung sangat sederhana ternyata berlangsung sangat mewah sungguh di luar dugaan, tamu-tamu yang datang sangat banyak dan bahkan sebagian dari mereka merupakan orang penting dan terkenal. Tidak bisa dipungkiri meskipun pernikahan yang sangat mendadak namun sudah pasti akan tetap di hadiri banyak tamu karena mengingat ini merupakan pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke presdir Uchiha Group.

Sejak pesta dimulai Sakura dan Sasuke seolah tidak memiliki waktu untuk duduk mereka terus berdiri menyapa tamu-tamu yang datang.

"Sasuke! Kira-kira alasan apa yang cocok untuk meninggalkan pesta ini?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke dengan berbisik, mendengar pertanyaan tersebut membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura heran.

"Kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan pingsan!" kata Sakura dengan wajah melasnya sementara Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan yang sukses membuat Sakura sedikit kesal namun sedetik kemudian Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan menuntunya untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang memang disediakan untuk mereka.

Sasuke meraih sebuah gelas yang berisi air putih yang berada di meja depan mereka dan kemudian memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Meskipun sejak tadi aku berada di sampingmu tapi aku masih merasa bahwa aku sedang bermimpi" kata Sakura pelan sambil mengambil gelas berisi air putih yang diberikan oleh Sasuke dan kemudian meminumnya.

"Apa bermimpi dapat membuatmu lelah seperti ini?" kata Sasuke sambil ikut mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah Sakura.

"Apa tidak sayang Sasuke mengelurkan banyak uang untuk pernikahan ini?" tanya Sakura masih dengan nada yang sangat pelan agar tidak ada yang dapat mendengarnya kecuali Sasuke.

"Kau fikir aku ingin mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk pernikahan ini?" tanya balik Sasuke dengan nada yang sama pelannya dengan Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa harus semewah ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke yang tidak menatapnya.

"Karena aku Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Sasuke sambil sedikit menyeringai dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sedikit menyombongkan diri.

Entah mengapa mendengar ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit tidak nyaman, Sakura berfikir bahwa saat ini Sasuke sangat menyukai namanya tidak seperti dulu yang terkesan sangat tidak menyukainya, bukan Sakura tidak menyukai Sasuke yang membanggakan namanya namun Sakura hanya khawatir perasaan bangga Sasuke akan berubah menjadi sebuah kesombongan.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing : SasuSaku  
Warning: OOC, Typo (s), EYD masih terus belajar

Pesta pernikahan yang begitu mewah akhirnya berakhir dan meninggalkan sisa-sisa kenangan bagi sebagian orang namun berbeda bagi Sakura maupun Sasuke meskipun itu pernikahan mereka namun pernikahan tersebut hanya memberikan kelelahan bagi mereka.

Setelah pesta tersebut selesai Sasuke lebih dulu meninggalkan tempat pesta karena ada beberapa dokumen kerjasama perusahaan yang harus Sasuke serahkan kepada sekertarisnya sebelum sepenuhnya Sasuke mengambil cuti dari semua kegiatan kantor.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Sakura menyempatkan mengganti gaunnya dulu di salah satu kamar hotel sebelum pulang ke kediaman Uchiha.

Sakura yang baru saja tiba di kediaman Uchiha disambut hangat oleh beberapa pelayan, sedikit canggung memang tapi Sakura berusaha untuk membiasakan dirinya dengan sikap pelayan tersebut dan kemudian Sakurapun diantar dengan beberapa pelayan tersebut menuju kamar pribadi Sasuke.

Tanpa ragu Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sasuke karena yang saat ini Sakura fikirkan hanya ingin segera mengistirahatkan dirinya tidak peduli meskipun itu bukanlah kamarnya melainkan kamar Sasuke. Begitu membuka kamar Sasuke pemandangan yang terlihat tentu saja kamar yang luas, mewah dan rapih ditambah dengan bau maskulin ciri khas kamar pria.

"Kau sudah mandi?" tanya Sakura sedikit canggung begitu melihat Sosok Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Hn" hanya gumaman yang tidak jelas yang Sasuke keluarkan sambil tetap fokus pada laptopnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar giat sekali mencari uang!" kata Sakura dengan nada yang cenderung seperti ejekan yang sukses membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop dan memandang Sakura dengan pandangan sedikit tidak suka dengan ejekan Sakura.

"Setidaknya kau bisa lihat dari sudut pandang lain bahwa aku pria bertanggung jawab" kata Sasuke membanggakan dirinya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura dengan nada mengejek dan meragukan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Sasuke apa kau benar-benar memberi dokumen kerjasama perusahaan kepada sekertarismu?" tanya Sakura

"Hn" lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya memberikan respon yang menurut Sakura sedikit menyebalkan sambil kembali fokus pada laptopnya

"Kau tidak mencari-cari alasan untuk meninggalkanku sendirikan?" kata Sakura sekali lagi sedikit meneliti.

"Hn"

"Kaukan bisa memberikan dokumen tersebut besok pagi kenapa harus malam ini?" kata Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke tidak percaya dengan alasan Sasuke meninggalkannya dan menyuruhnya ke rumah Sasuke seorang diri, padahal ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura menginjakkan kakinya di rumah Sasuke.

Tidak tertarik dengan kecurigaan Sakura, Sasuke tetap fokus pada laptopnya dan bergumam tanpa arti "Hn." sudah cukup respon Sasuke sungguh sangat-sangat menyebalkan bagi Sakura.

"Tidak ingin bertanya lagi!" seru Sakura kesal. Mendengar ucapan Sakura tersebut membuat Sasuke sedikit tertarik dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Sakura.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sasuke santai tanpa merasa berdosa karena baginya apa yang dia lakukan merupakan hal yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Hn" respon Sakura sama persis seperti yang Sasuke lakukan sebelumnya.

"Kau sudah mengganti gaunmu?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan karena Sasuke yakin Sakura sedang marah padanya.

"Hn" lagi-lagi Sakura mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Hey! Berhenti bergumam seperti itu!" seru Sasuke yang ikut kesal dengan respon Sakura.

"Hn" Sakura masih meresponnya dengan seperti itu karena sejujurnya Sakura juga ingin menunjukkan bagaimana kesalnya jika mendapat respon yang sangat ambigu.

"Sakura!" Kesal Sasuke yang terus mendapatkan respon seperti itu dari Sakura

"Bagaimana rasanya Sasuke?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kau kesalkan jika hanya mendapatkan jawaban 'Hn' saja?" tanya Sakura sedikit memperjelas pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Sakura menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Jika Kau hanya menjawab dengan 'Hn' apakah ini bisa dikatakan komunikasi yang baik? Komunikasi yang baik harus terjalin dua arah tapi sepertinya responmu hanya dapat dikatakan sebagai tanda bahwa kau hanya ingin memberi tau ku bahwa kau masih dapat mendengar tanpa berniat melakukan komunikasi lebih lanjut denganku, jika memang tidak ingin berkomunikasi denganku maka aku juga bisa berpura-pura bisu dihadapanmu." Lanjut Sakura dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Mendengar hal tersebut entah mengapa Sasuke tidak marah dan bahkan Sasuke sedikit tersenyum menanggapi apa yang Sakura ucapkan. "Kalau begitu berpura-puralah bisu!" kata Sasuke masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Sungguh kata-kata Sasuke di luar dugaan Sakura, Sakura fikir Sasuke akan meminta maaf tapi yang Sasuke lakukan justru seolah menantang Sakura ditambah dengan senyuman di wajah Sasuke seolah Sasuke menantang dan mengejek Sakura disaat bersamaan.

Namun apa yang Sakura fikirkan tidaklah sama dengan apa yang Sasuke fikirkan, Sejujurnya Sakura menjadi orang pertaman yang marah dengan kebiasaan Sasuke tersebut dan entah mengapa setiap apapun yang Sakura lakukan untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya membuat Sakura terkesan seperti anak-anak, bisa saja dari awal Sakura mengatakan bahwa dia tidak menyukai respon Sasuke tapi Sakura memiliki cara lain dengan membalas terlebih dahulu sehingga Sasuke juga mengerti bahwa ternyata apa yang dia lakukan memang sangat menyebalkan, namun enatah mengapa Sasuke menyukai hal tersebut. Sasuke tidak berfikir sama sekali untuk menantang ataupun mengejek Sakura, Sasuke hanya ingin menggoda Sakura.

Senyuman di wajah Sasuke dan juga pernyataan Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit bingung dan kesal. Kali ini Sakura harus memilih untuk berpura-pura bisu atau menanggapi ucapan Sasuke yang menyebalkan. Namun semakin Sakura diam entah mengapa semakin besar senyuman Sasuke.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Sakura masih dengan perasaan kesal pada Sasuke, akhirnya Sakura yang cerewet tidak tahan dengan sikap menyebalkan Sasuke yang seolah menantangnya.

"Kau!" jawab Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya semakin bingung.

"Aku bukan badut!" seru Sakura tidak terima.

"Tentu saja bukan badut karena badut sama sekali tidak lucu"

"Ah sudahlah kau memang menyebalkan Sasuke!" seru Sakura sambil berjalan menuju samping sofa yang berada di depan Sasuke tempat dimana kopernya berada untuk mengambil baju ganti.

"Apa kau akan mandi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sedang berpura-pura bisu" jawab Sakura masih sibuk dengan membongkar isi kopernya.

Tentu saja ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke tertawa, menurutnya Sakura benar-benar konyol mana ada orang yang bisu bisa memberinya respon dengan kata-kata yang terucap langsung dari mulutnya meskipun hanya pura-pura setidaknya Sakura harus menggunakan otaknya dan memberi taunya melalui isyarat ataupun tulisan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kau menjadi dokter dengan otakmu!" ledek Sasuke masih dengan tawa renyahnya, sungguh malam ini benar-benar malam yang menyenangkan bagi Sasuke.

"Ishhh.. Apa kau senang Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura mengambil bantal kecil di sofa yang berada tepat di sampingnya dan kemudian melemparkannya ke wajah Sasuke, namun sayangnya Sasuke memiliki spontanitas yang baik dan menangkap bantal tersebut sebelum mengenai wajahnya.

"Kuberi waktu 5 detik untuk meminta maaf" kata Sakura sambil berdiri dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatap Sasuke penuh dengan rasa kesal.

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke segera merespon "Gomen!" entah mengapa Sasuke mengucapkannya begitu saja secara spontan karena memang sepertinya Sakura benar-benar marah dan sikapnya juga sangat berlebihan kepada Sakura.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura sedikit tersenyum "Akan kufikirkan" kata Sakura sambil kembali melakukan kegiatannya membongkar isi kopernya.

"Bantu aku menata bajuku maka aku akan memaafkanmu!" kata Sakura asal.

"Cih sudahku duga" kata Sasuke. Sementara Sakura tidak berniat menjawab dan fokus pada isi kopernya.

"Tinggalkan saja nanti aku yang akan membereskannya" kata Sasuke santai. sungguh di luar dugaan, Sakura padahal hanya mengatakannya asal tanpa mengharapkan Sasuke merespon permintaannya.

"Baiklah, kau tata 2 koper yang besar saja dan jangan menyentuh koperku yang kecil, kalau begitu aku mandi dulu" kata Sakura sedikit senang.

"Kenapa kau hanya mengganti gaun saja tidak sekalian mandi di hotel?" tanya Sasuke heran, bagaimana tidak ini sudah terlalu malam untuk mandi.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang terlalu malam."

"Kalau tidak ingin pulang terlalu malam seharusnya kau ikut pulang bersamaku dan tidak perlu merengek ingin mengganti gaunmu itu"

"Kau saja yang tidak sabar menungguku dan memilih untuk meninggalkanku sendirian, lagipula aku memang harus menggantinya di hotel karena aku tidak ingin meminta tolong padamu untuk membantuku membuka gaun yang rumit itu." Kata Sakura sambil membawa beberapa baju ganti dan kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mendengar ucapan Sakura tersebut entah mengapa membuat Sasuke kembali tersenyum dan ingin sekali menggoda Sakura.

"Padahal aku sangat menunggu hal tersebut!" kata Sasuke sedikit menggoda sambil menatap Sakura yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Mimpi!" seru Sakura sambil membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam Sasuke sementara yang di tatap semakin tersenyum melihat sikap Sakura.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan handuk di kepalanya untuk menutupi rambutnya yang masih basah dan juga wajah yang terlihat segar kembali. Menyadari Sakura yang telah selesai mandi entah mengapa sedikit membuat Sasuke penasaran dengan apa yang akan Sakura lakukan selanjutnya, Sasuke beberapa kali mencuri pandang dan memperhatikan kegiatan yang dilakukan Sakura, terlihat sedikit canggung memang.

"Apa kau akan mengambil cuti Sasuke?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba tanpa menatap Sasuke dan tetap fokus pada kegiatannya mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Tentu saja! Bukankah aneh jika aku tidak mengambil cuti? Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sasuke balik sambil memfokuskan dirinya sepenuhnya menatap Sakura dan kali ini Sasuke sudah tidak sibuk lagi dengan laptopnya dan hanya duduk manis di sofa sambil menatap Sakura.

"Aku juga mengambil cuti" jawab Sakura sambil terus fokus pada kegiatannya tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Sasuke sedikit penasaran.

"3 hari, besok hari terakhir cuti ku" jawab Sakura santai.

"YAK!" bentak Sasuke yang cukup membuat Sakura keget dan sepenuhnya menghentikan kegiatannya dan fokus menatap Sasuke.

"Besok hari terakhir? Apa kau bercanda huh? Lalu buat apa aku mengambi cuti lama?" kesal Sasuke karena keputusan Sakura tidak sesuai dengan harapan.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu mengambil cuti lama! Lagipula buat apa aku terlalu lama mengambil cuti toh kita juga tidak akan pergi berbulan madu atau apapun itu!" seru Sakura membela diri.

"Meskipun tidak akan berbulan madu tapi setidaknya kau juga harus memikirkan pencitraanku di mata publik, bukankah lucu setelah menikah langsung kembali bekerja begitu saja?"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Sasuke, percayalah! Tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuhmu Presdir" kata Sakura santai sambil menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur milik Sasuke dan kemudian memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin untuk tidur setelah kegiatan yang melelahkan hari ini.

Melihat Sakura yang berbaring di ranjangnya Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, "Hey! Apa kau tau kau sedang tidur dimana?" tanya Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Apa kau butuh jawaban? Jelas-jelas semua yang berada di sini adalah milikmu!" jawab Sakura masih dengan posisi nyamannya.

"Lalu?" kata Sasuke berharap Sakura mengerti dan segera turun dari ranjangnya.

"Lalu?" Sakura justru merespon dengan perkataan yang sama karena jujur saja Sakura tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke yang sebetulnya sedang mengusir Sakura secara halus dari ranjangnya.

"Dengar Sakura aku tidak akan tidur di sofa ataupun dimanapun selain tidur di kasurku!" seru Sasuke berharap kali ini Sakura mengerti.

"Apa tadi aku menyuruhmu untuk tidur di sofa? Kasurmu saja sangat luas dan bisa digunakan untuk 4 orang lalu kenapa harus tidur di sofa?" tanya Sakura santai sambil sedikit bergeser ke ujung kasur dan seolah memberi tempat untuk Sasuke.

Dengan segera Sasuke berjalan menuju kasurnya dan mengambil posisi tidur tepat di samping kanan Sakura dan menyanggah kepalanya menggunakan tangan kirinya kemudian menatap tajam langsung kemata Sakura yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke memastikan dan tentunya sedikit heran karena yang Sasuke fikirkan, Sakura pasti akan menolak untuk tidur satu kasur dengan Sasuke.

"Hmm" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sedikit ragu, "Setidaknya kita tidak perlu bertengkar soal kasur, jika ternyata kaulah yang tidak bisa tidur dengan seseorang maka urus saja masalahmu sendiri karena persoalan ada padamu bukan padaku!" seru Sakura dengan nada santai dan terkesan sangat dewasa. Sungguh di luar dugaan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah ada masalah jika harus tidur denganmu! Hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau juga tidak masalah dengan semua konsekuensinya" kata Sasuke yang tentu saja sedikit membuat Sakura merinding mendengarnya.

"Aku percaya tidak akan ada konsekuensi yang merugikan buatku" kata Sakura santai meskipun pada faktanya Sakura sedikit khawatir dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke nanti.

"Kenapa kau percaya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara yang sangat berat dan juga sedikit menggeser posisi tubuhnya untuk membunuh jarak antar tubuh mereka yang secara otomatis juga Sasuke semakin mendekat wajahnya ke wajah Sakura untuk semakin menggoda Sakura.

Melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke tentusaja sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah."Karena itu kau Sasuke" kata Sakura pelan namun penuh dengan keyakinan dan menepis semua anggapan dan aura negatif yang Sasuke keluarkan, mendengar ucapan Sakura entah mengapa Sasuke sedikit merasa tidak enak telah menggoda Sakura.

Tidak tahan dengan Sasuke yang terus menatapnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat Sakura berusaha mengendalikan detak jantungnya dengan menutup matanya dan berniat mendorong wajah Sasuke yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya namun naas karena terlalu gugup, bukan mendorong wajah Sasuke, Sakura malah mendorong pergelangan tangan kiri Sasuke yang digunakan untuk menyanggah kepala Sasuke, meskipun Sasuke memiliki spontanitas yang baik namun jarak yang terlalu dekat membuat Sasuke tidak sempat menahan kepalanya dan secara tidak sengaja Sasuke menjatuhkan kepalanya sehingga jidatnya membentur jidat Sakura tidak hanya itu namun Sasuke juga tidak sengaja mencium sudut bibir kanan Sakura.

Merasakan sakit di jidatnya, Sakura secara spontan membuka matanya dan mendorong Sasuke sehingga Sasuke kembali pada posisi normalnya kemudian baik Sasuke maupun Sakura sama-sama duduk dan memegangi jidat mereka masing-masing dan fokus pada rasa sakit di jidatnya masing-masing yang sebetulnya sakitnya tidak seberapa, namun mengingat mereka juga baru saja berciuman maka akan lebih baik mereka saling pura-pura fokus pada jidat mereka untuk melupakan fakta bahwa mereka berciuman.

"Jidatmu tidak hanya lebar tapi sekeras batu" kata Sasuke memecah kecanggungan antara mereka. Sejujurnya Sasuke sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi namun Sasuke memilih untuk membuat pertahanan diri sebelum Sakura menyalahkannya lebih dulu.

"Berani sekali meledekku disaat posisimu adalah tersangka dan aku adalah korban!" seru Sakura tidak terima.

"Hah? Korban?" Sasuke tertawa sedikit sinis meledek ucapan Sakura.

"Apa kau lupa? Siapa yang berusaha menggodaku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku?" kata Sakura tidak terima.

"Sepertinya kau juga melupakan kesalahanmu Nona, siapa yang mendorong tanganku sehingga tidak dapat menyanggah kepalaku?" balas Sasuke.

"Ishh jangan berusaha memposisikan dirimu sebagai korban!" seru Sakura tidak terima sambil sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya kesal

Tidak berniat menjawab Sasuke justru mengangkat jari telunjuk kananya dan menempelkannya ke jidat Sakura dengan lembut dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang aneh. Tentu saja sikap Sasuke tersebut membuat Sakura sedikit bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap telunjuk Sasuke yang berada di jidatnya.

"Menghapus barang bukti" kata Sasuke tidak jelas dan kemudian menarik kembali telunjuknya, setelah itu Sasuke mengambil posisi tidur membelakangi Sakura. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke merupakan sesuatu yang aneh dan tentu saja membuat Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya dan menatap punggung Sasuke dengan heran.

"Tidurlah! Kau pasti lelah" kata Sasuke sambil tetap pada posisi membelakangi Sakura dan tidak berniat melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

Sementara Sakura hanya diam di tempatnya, masih bingung dengan sikap Sasuke dan kemudian tanpa berfikir panjang lagi Sakura memutuskan untuk mengambil posisi nyaman untuk tidur dan memejamkan matanya agar dapat segera memasuki alam mimpinya.

Berbeda dengan Sakura, Sasuke tidak langsung tidur melainkan sedikit mengutuk dirinya dan sedikit merasa canggung mengingat apa yang dia lakukan, Sasuke sebetulnya merasa aneh pada dirinya, sungguh apa yang Sasuke lakukan tadi di luar kendalinya tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa darahnya mengalir deras dan juga merasa sangat tertarik dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sakura ditambah dengan Sakura yang memanyunkan bibirnya membuat Sasuke mengingat bahwa sebetulnya tidak hanya jidat namun bibirnya juga sudah menyentuh bibir Sakura, Sasuke menyesali apa yang dia lakukan karena pasti tadi dia terlihat bodah dan juga Sakura pasti menganggapnya aneh. Namun enatah mengapa setidaknya Sasuke merasa selamat karena Sasuke hanya menyentuh jidat Sakura dan tidak mencium bibir Sakura.

* * *

Keesokan harinya matahari yang masih malu-malu menampakkan sinarnya tentu saja membuat sebagian orang malas untuk memulai kegiatannya dan lebih memilih untuk tetap terlelap dalam tidurnya namun tidak untuk Sakura yang saat ini perlahan membuka matanya, setelah kelopak matanya sepenuhnya terbuka Sakura menatap langit-langit kamar Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke yang masih terlelap di sampingnya, pemandangan yang indah menurut Sakura.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihatmu tidur seperti ini?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Bukankah ini tidak adil hanya dengan melihatmu tidur saja membuat ku seolah tidak memiliki beban apapun" gumam Sakura masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang tidur entah mengapa membuat Sakura merasa tenang, sudah lama sekali Sakura tidak merasakan hal ini semenjak Sasuke menghilang begitu saja.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?" gumam Sakura sambil menekuk kedua lututnya menjadi satu dan meletakkan kedua tanganya diatas lutut kemudian tangannya tersebut menyanggah kepalanya.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan kananya dan dengan jari telunjuknya menyentuh jidat Sasuke lembut seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke semalam, entah apa yang di fikirkan Sakura namun yang pasti kegiatan tersebut sukses membuatnya melebarkan senyumannya.

* * *

Matahari sudah sepenuhnya memancarkan sinarnya dan tentu saja kediaman Uchiha juga sudah mulai ramai dengan kesibukan beberapa pelayan yang melakukan pekerjaannya.

Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya namun belum sepenuhnya mata Sasuke terbuka, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu mendudukkan dirinya supaya bisa sepenuhnya sadar dari dunia mimpinya. Setelah Sasuke sepenuhnya kembali ke dunia nyata Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura, namun begitu Sasuke tidak menemui sosok Sakura di sampingnya Sasuke segera menatap setiap sudut kamarnya untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura namun tetap saja Sasuke tidak menemukannya dan dengan bergegas Sasuke pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah Sasuke selesai membersihkan dirinya Sasuke segera berjalan keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari tau dimana Sakura, entah mengapa kegiatan utama Sasuke hari ini adalah mencari Sakura karena Sasuke khawatir Sakura masih belum terbiasa dengan lingkungan barunya.

"Dimana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke begitu melihat pelayan yang sedang membersihkan debu di beberapa bingkai foto.

"Nyonya berada di taman belakang." Kata pelayan hormat. Tidak berniat melanjut obrolan Sasuke segera berjalan menuju taman yang berada di belakang rumahnya.

Taman belakang rumah keluarga Uchiha yang sangat luas membuat Sasuke sedikit kesusahan mencari keberadaan Sakura, namun setelah berjalan semakin jauh memasuki taman yang penuh dengan bunga dilihatnya Sakura yang sedang asik dengan ponselnya untuk mengambil foto selfie dengan bunga-bunga yang ada di taman, sungguh norak fikir Sasuke.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Oo.. Sasuke! Kemarilah!" kata Sakura dengan antusias.

"Apa kau selalu senorak ini?" tanya Sasuke meledek.

"Aish.. ini bukan norak, hanya saja pemandangan yang indah ini tidak boleh di sia-siakan, lagipula aku juga tidak tau sampai kapan aku bisa menikmati pemandangan ini!" kata Sakura membela diri.

"Terserah kau saja!" kata Sasuke pasrah melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Jika terserah aku, kalau begitu ayo kita berfoto, anggap saja sebagai foto pertama kita di rumah ini!" kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mendekat.

"Kau saja!" seru Sasuke menolak ajakan Sakura dan melepaskan tangan Sakura yang tadi menariknya.

"Cih, pria macam apa yang tidak konsisten? Jika pada akhirnya kau melakukan apa yang kau inginkan lalu buat apa kau mengatakan terserah padaku?" ledek Sakura

Tidak berniat menjawab, Sasuke mengambil ponsel Sakura dan bersiap untuk melakukan selfie, "Cepatlah!" printah Sasuke yang langsung disambut senyuman oleh Sakura dan kemudian mereka mengambil foto selfie bersama.

"Puas?" tanya Sasuke yang sebetulnya penuh dengan penekanan atas ucapan Sakura sebelumnya yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tidak konsisten.

"Hmm. Sangat puas" kata Sakura sambil mengangguk-angguk dan senyum lebar menatap layar ponselnya

"Keluargamu suka bunga ya Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel ke Sasuke.

"Hanya Kasan saja yang menyukainya, dan semua bunga di taman ini kasanlah yang menginginkannya" jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju sebuah gazebo yang berada di tengah-tengah taman. Melihat Sasuke yang berjalan menuju gazebo Sakurapun mengikuti Sasuke.

"Kakak iparmu?" tanya Sakura sedikit penasaran.

"Entahlah, sepertinya tidak terlalu tertarik, aku jarang melihatnya mengagumi bunga" jawab Sasuke tidak terlalu yakin sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang berada di gazebo

Sakura berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke tanpa berniat untuk duduk seperti Sasuke. "Oiaya, dimana keluargamu? yang kulihat di rumah ini hanya pelayan saja sejak tadi?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi, sepertinya Sasuke mulai terbiasa dengan sifat Sakura yang hobi berbicara.

"Sebetulnya mereka memiliki perjalanan bisnis kemarin, namun karena pernikahan kita jadi jadwal mereka dipindahkan hari ini dan tentu saja mereka semakin sibuk hari ini. Setelah pernikahan kita selesai orang tuaku langsung pergi ke bandara mengejar penerbangan mereka ke Eropa begitu juga dengan aniki mereka juga pergi keluar kota."

"Benar-benar sibuk sekali keluargamu! kufikir hanya kau saja yang giat mencari uang hingga larut malam"

"Bukankah sekarang kau tau bahwa kami juga bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan semua kemewahan ini" kata Sasuke sedikit bangga pada usahanya.

"Ya ya ya.. ku berikan jempol untukmu, sepertinya setelah keluargamu kembali aku harus meminta maaf pada mereka karena mengganggu jadwal mereka dengan pernikahan yang sangat mendadak." Kata Sakura

"Itu memang tujuanku!" kata Sasuke santai, sementara Sakura mengangkat alisnya tanda tidak mengerti ucapan Sasuke.

"Sebelumnya aku sudah tau bahwa mereka memiliki perjalanan bisnis penting kemarin. Makadari itu, aku sengaja mengambil kemarin untuk menikah supaya mereka tidak datang!" kata Sasuke masih dengan nada yang sangat santai.

"Hah?" respon Sakura tidak percaya dengan yang di ucapkan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya berfikir mereka mungkin akan membatalkan pernikahan kita secara paksa. Makadari itu, aku harus mengatur hari dimana mereka sangat sibuk dengan begitu fokus mereka akan terbelah, atau setidaknya jika sangat berat melihatku menikah denganmu maka mereka bisa pergi melakukan perjalanan bisnis dan dengan begitu pula mereka memiliki alasan jika suatu saat nanti media menanyai mereka atas ketidak hadirannya di pernikahan kita, mereka bisa mengatakan perjalanan bisnis mereka bernilai sangat tinggi yang bisa menanggung hidup ribuan orang" jelas Sasuke

"Ck luarbiasa matang sekali strategimu Uchiha Sasuke, apa sebegitu inginnya kau menikah denganku?" kata Sakura sedikit menggoda Sasuke.

"Jawaban apa yang kau inginkan Haruno Sakura?" balas Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Ho'oh Haruno Sakura?" tanya Sakura yang sebetulnya lebih kepada sebuah penekanan. "Uchiha Sakura desu!" lanjut Sakura sedikit bercanda dengan nama depan barunya.

"Hai, Uchiha Sakura san" kata Sasuke sedikit geli menyadari Sakura yang menginginkan untuk di panggil sebagai Uchiha Sakura.

Sepertinya berbicara dengan Sakura akan menjadi kebiasaan barunya dan entah mengapa Sasuke tidak keberatan tentang itu.

"Oiya dalam waktu dekat aku akan berbicara dengan orang tuaku untuk pindah rumah."

"Pindah rumah?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya, tentusaja tidak percaya karena Sakura bahkan belum ada sehari di rumah ini dan Sakura harus kembali menyiapkan dirinya untuk pindah.

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Bukan tidak mau, hanya saja jika pada akhirnya bukan di rumah ini kenapa juga barang-barangku harus di bawa kesini? Setidaknya langsung saja bawa ke tempat yang akan kita tinggali, benar-benar membuatku kerja dua kali" jawab Sakura sedikit menggerutu dan menatap Sasuke kesal dengan keputusan Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau bisa bertahan jika kita tinggal di sini? Kau akan sering bertemu dengan orang tuaku."

"Tentu saja tidak!" seru Sakura tanpa keraguan.

"Payah!" ledek Sasuke.

"Memang!" jawab Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **BE A GOOD READER!** **NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE!**

 **THANK YOU**


End file.
